Who Said A Lot Couldn't Happen
by Promise Me You'll Love Me
Summary: This is another Dimitri leaves Rose for Tasha, and leaves Rose Pregnant story, but there is a twist. What if Dimitri doesn't do what he said he was going to do? What happens to him, Rose, and the gang?
1. It's Been Three Months

**_April 8th, 2011_**

**_A/N_**

**_Hello! Rain Here!_**

**_First of all! a big shout out to Nicia for helping me edit once again! Thank you!_**

**_Secondly! This is my second story and I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
><em>**

**_Lastly! Please Read and Review! I like hearing what you guys think whether it be positive or negative!  
>Your comments help me as a writer! Don't forget to Private Message me any ideas andor suggestions for!  
>Every opinion counts!<br>_**

**_~~Rain_**

**_P.S.  
><em>**

**_Disclaimer - I do not own VA in anyway – even if I wish otherwise. I will not keep putting disclaimers every chapter, so it will  
>stay the same till I say otherwise.<em>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Full Summary -<br>**_

_**It's been three months since Graduation, everyone's lives in the real world are beginning and the gang starts their teaching positions at St. Vladimir's Academy. Rose is going through a whole bunch of stuff – between being Dimitri leaving calming he changed his mind about Tasha's offer and leaving Rose heartbroken to Rose finding out something that is supposed to be impossible – her getting pregnant by Dimitri – is actually possible for her. To teaching and becoming Lissa's Sanctioned Guardian. When Dimitri leaves Rose and the gang after Graduation, what is he thinking? What is real reason did he have to leave in the first place? Can Rose survive without Dimitri? Will he come back to her? If he does come back, will she forgive him and let him into her and her child's life? If he comes back, what will he think of Rose's little surprise? And can she trust him again with her heart? **_

* * *

><p>Three months. It's been three fucking months.<p>

It's been fucking three months since _he_ left. Since Dimitri left. Since he left me for _Tasha_. Tasha _fucking_ Ozera. The person he said he didn't – no _couldn't_ and _wouldn't_– ever love and leave me for.

It's also been three months since I got pregnant. With _his _child.

Something I – we all - thought, no, _knew_ was genetically impossible for Dhampirs. We knew it was impossible for a Dhampir to conceive with another Dhampir. But about a little over a month after he left, I found out I was pregnant. And I knew it was his because I'd only had sex twice in my life.

The first time being the time in the cabin and the second being on Graduation Night. Both with _him_.

With… Dimitri.

It hurts to even think of his name.

Once I found out, I told everyone everything. Let's just say they got the full report of things.

~~**~**~~**~~ Two Months Ago, Telling Everyone ~~**~~**~~**~~

Lissa was angry at me at first but then was royally – not sure if the pun was intended there… I guess the pun _was_ intended – pissed off at Dimitri.

"I can't believe you, Rose! Why didn't you tell me? Don't you trust me?" Lissa asked firing off questions before I could answer.

"Lissa, I do trust you. I didn't tell you guys before because he would've been fired and I could've been expelled. And before you ask how long this has been going on it, has been going on since we arrived back at the academy from our little 'vacation', Lissa. We fought it at first but it kept getting harder and harder as time went on." I paused looking up at every one. Then I turned to look out the window as I continued.

"When Victor kidnapped you, it wasn't an attack charm like we told everyone. It was a lust charm, and for a lust charm to work there has to be an attraction between the ones that it's intended for. At first it was little things like staring at each other... or him occasionally playing with a strand of my hair whilst moving it out of my face when it would fall in the way... And then there was the night you were kidnapped. That night I saw what happened to you, but after they gagged you there was this sudden urge, I had to obey it. I didn't know what it was. I knew you were in trouble but I couldn't remember what had happened and I was confused. It was like there was static in my brain. But I still could remember that whatever what I couldn't remember had to do with you, Lissa. And while trying to remember what that was, this…voice – yeah I guess you could call it that – a voice in my head that kept telling me to go to Dimitri." I paused again trying to get my emotions under control again.

"I felt like I had to be there. With Dimitri right at that moment. I figured he could help me remember what I forgot; he always told me I could go to him if I needed to talk, so I went to his room. When he opened the door he was just in his pajama pants, as if he was getting ready to go to bed. He had asked me what was wrong but I couldn't answer him, I couldn't think of anything at that moment other than wanting to touch him and kiss him like I had wanted to for so long before. And I felt like I was finally going to be able to that. The way I was acting he thought I was drunk. I briefly thought 'Oh, don't I wish.'" I chuckled at that part of the memory.

"I was about to kiss him but he grabbed me as if to stop me. But as soon as he touched me a feeling like an electric current sparked through me and him. I could tell by the look on his face he forgot everything before him touching me; he looked like he felt the same way as I did, and as if he could think of nothing but touching and kissing me. He did kiss me. And it felt wonderful. Like I was whole – I found the other piece of myself that I had been missing for so long. Still kissing me he picked me up and took me to his bed. When we broke apart I asked him 'Do you think I'm pretty?' He answered in utter seriousness, like he always did no matter what. 'I think you're beautiful. You are so beautiful, it hurts me sometimes.' We almost went all the way that night. If you're wondering what I mean by "almost", I mean when Dimitri took the necklace that Victor had given me off, Dimitri realized what had happened and threw the necklace out the window. As soon as it was outside everything I couldn't remember before came rushing back and we went to get you. We lied to everyone by saying it was an attack charm that delayed us. In a way – if you really think about It – it was an attack charm, I just didn't attack him in the way you guys think I did. Later when I confronted Dimitri about it, he told me to report him but I told him that if I did that he would get fired. He also told me that he didn't think of me that way and that it only happened because of the spell." I told Lissa and everyone.

"I had finally gotten up the nerve to visit Victor in the cells where he was being held for the time being. I had asked the Guardians to see him; telling them I wanted to talk to him about what he had done to you, Lissa. One of the Guardians had ridden with me in the car to go get you and allowed it, taking the other Guardian with him. When they left, I demanded that he break the spell, and finish it off. He played dumb and asked what I meant. 'The spell you placed on me and Dimitri' I demanded. He said 'That spell is done. It burned itself out.' And that we, Dimitri and I, both had to feel something for the spell to work. I, of course, told him he was lying and that it was still there and that Dimitri doesn't feel that way about me. He then told me that Dimitri was lying. When Victor finished saying that Natalie came in, at this point she was a Strigoi. She and I were fighting – I was trapped with no weapon and could get passed her – and I was losing. She'd thrown me up against the wall, making me slam my head pretty hard. Dimitri came in at that point charging down the hall. I remember thinking that he looked like Death in a cowboy duster. He killed Natalie and took me to the clinic. On the way I asked him about what Victor had said. He admitted that he was lying and that he did feel that way, but was trying to refuse to let himself feel that way about me. He said that the reason that we couldn't be together – wasn't because of our age difference or that he was my mentor, though those were both valid reasons, but the real reason – was that we were both going to become your Guardians, Lissa. And that you need two Guardians fully committed to guarding you. And I quote, 'If I let myself love you, I won't throw myself in front of her. I'll throw myself in front of you.' Those were his exact words."

Feeling guilt flow through the bond, I quickly told her – whilst still looking out the window. "Don't worry and don't feel guilty, Lissa. We don't blame you, we figured out a way to be together and we had a plan. The plan was when we finally did get to court, I would guard you and he would be reassigned to be a court guard because that way it would have been more flexible with the shifts and stuff. But that's not going to be happening now."

"Oh and let's not forget the time that we did go all the way." I blushed lightly. "Do you guys remember that time Lissa was attacked by Jessie and Ralf, just before the attack on the school?" I turned slightly to see Christian, Lissa, Adrian, and Eddie nod their heads before turning back to the window. "Well let's just say when Dimitri took me to calm down in the cabin that Tasha Ozera used to use, me calming down wasn't the only thing that happened. And before you ask, Lissa, yes that was my first time." I told them now blushing bright red.

With a sigh I looked away from the window, to look at everyone and to see what reaction I was getting. They were all staring at me wide-eyed, their mouths hanging open in shock. Probably because when we were in court for Victor's trial we lied about the charm whilst under oath to tell the truth. Or could it be that they hadn't really expected that all of that to have happened.

After they all regained their composure from being shocked, they all had different expressions and emotions showing on their faces.

Christian looked pissed. It wasn't till he spoke that we found out he was pissed at Dimitri and Tasha. "So that's why you were acting funny towards Aunt Tasha when we were on the ski trip!" You could tell he was getting even more pissed off because his hands were starting to glow red from restraining his fire magic.

"Yes. I had found out about Tasha's offer to Dimitri. Before I went to get you, Christian, to go after Mason, Eddie and Mia, I had told him to take it. The thing is, I was completely sincere about it. But when we got back to the school from the trip and after I got my marks, he told me that didn't – no _couldn't_ – take her offer because of me. Because he loved me. And because he and his heart belonged to and with me. Until the cabin we tried our best to stay away from each other and the farthest we went was a handful of stolen kisses here and there. The last time we did 'it' was Graduation Night and that was the second time ever. That's how I know for a fact that this is _his_ child. Guardian Dimitri Belikov's child." I finished looking down at my stomach and putting my hand over my small but almost non-existent baby bump.

I wasn't completely used to the idea of me being a mother, but I was getting there. And even if he wasn't here to help me, I was happy I was going to have a child with the man I always have and always will love, no matter what.

Looking up I continued to read the faces of my friends and family.

Adrian, well, he looked like he figured Dimitri leaving me was going to happen sooner or later. He also looked like he was hiding something; I couldn't tell you what, just that he was hiding something.

Both Eddie, my mother and father – who I met at Graduation – looked like they wanted to kill someone. And I believe that someone was Dimitri.

I had to convince my father and mother not to... Though they said if they ever see him again then they are going to have a nice long "talk" with him. As they said that Eddie was nodding along, agreeing with them.

After that we discussed me being pregnant and we figured that I got pregnant by Dimitri because I'm Shadow Kissed. That when Lissa healed me she healed that genetic quirk, thus allowing me to get pregnant by another Dhampir.

~~**~~**~~**~~ Back To The Present ~~**~~**~~**~~

So here I am three months pregnant, living at court with Lissa as her guardian, and no Dimitri.

The funny thing about Dimitri leaving is that when he left, he said that he changed his mind and was going to guard Tasha. So when Tasha showed up a month ago with no Guardian and told us all that Dimitri never accepted her offer, and didn't know what we were talking about; we were all understandably confused. And thing that did – does – it for me? She was telling the truth... because according to both Lissa – who finally got the hang of auras – and Adrian, her aura would show if she was lying and/or hiding something or not.

We couldn't help but wonder what he was doing.

Sitting on my bed, whilst leaning against the window and looking out it, I could help but wonder what he was doing right now. I couldn't help but wonder why he left. And I couldn't help the tears that started to run down my face.

I remember the day that he left like it was yesterday.

But before we go in to the gloom and doom let's recap other events.

At Graduation, when Lissa was called up to get her diploma, Christian ran up to the stage and proposed to her right then and there in front everyone. And of course she said yes.

Christian had told me beforehand that he wanted to propose on Graduation Day, but he didn't know how to do it.

~~**~~**~~**~~Three Months And Two Weeks Before ~~**~~**~~**~~

"Rose!" I heard someone call me.

Turning around I saw Christian running towards me.

"Hey, Sparky. What can the awesome Rose Hathaway do for you?" I asked with a smirk. I couldn't help it, I enjoy teasing him.

"Very funny. Anyway I need your help with something. I'm going to ask Lissa to marry me on Graduation Day but I need help with the how. So will you help me? Also since you're basically her family, I was wondering if you would give us your blessing."

When he said Lissa's name his eyes lit up like Dimitri's did when he's around me. I could tell he really loves her.

"Sure, I'll help you. And yes, you have my blessing. But if you ever hurt her physically or emotionally I will hunt you down – Royal Moroi or not – I will hunt you down and hurt you so badly that you will regret it for the rest of your life. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, I understand. But not because you're threatening me. But because I would never hurt her. I love her too much. I would protect her as well – no matter what, even if meant I would have to die to do so." He spoke with complete sincerity.

"Okay come on, I got a plan." I said giving him an evil smile and acting on the plan that just popped into my head. It was absolutely perfect.

A few minutes later we were knocking on Alberta's door.

"Come in!" Alberta called from the other side.

When we walked she was her behind her desk doing something on her computer. As we walked in she looked up.

"Rose, Christian, can I help you with something?" She asked Guardian Mask in place.

"Yes you can Alb- Guardian Petrov. Christian here wants to propose to Lissa on Graduation Day and asked me to him plan. And I was wondering if when Lissa gets up to get her diploma, while she is up there Christian could go up and ask her there. I have not asked Kirova yet, but since you both will be doing the ceremony, we thought we should ask you as well."

After I was finished speaking she took a moment to think it over.

"Very well. Okay, you have me on board, but you have to ask the headmistress and get the okay from her too." She had a genuine smile across her face as she turned to face Christian. "Congratulations Christian. I know she will say yes." With that she dismissed us.

After leaving her office Christian and I made our way over to Kirova's. When we arrived there, her assistant was shocked to see me there for something over than for being in trouble – if I'd been naughty we'd have a Guardian escorting us.

After checking Kirova's diary and telling us that she was not busy, I went and knocked on her door.

"Come in!" I heard Kirova call from the other side of the door.

The door opened to reveal her doing some kind of paperwork. When she looked up and saw us, she seemed taken aback that we would willingly come to see her.

"Lord Ozera, Miss Hathaway. What did you do this time?" She said giving us both a look of disapproval.

"We didn't do anything. Christian has something to ask you." I said while gently elbowing Christian in the side.

He looked at me confused till I raised my eyebrows and looked between him and Kirova to hint at him.

"Right! Headmistress, I on Graduation day I'm planning on asking Lissa – Princess Dragomir – to marry me. And I didn't know how I was going to do it so I asked Rose here to help me. She suggested that I do it when Lissa goes up to get her diploma while she is still up on stage. So do you think it will be possible?" He asked as he pleaded with his eyes.

As she was thinking about it I added. "We already asked Guardian Petrov about it, since you're both conducting the Graduation Ceremony. She said it was alright with her as long you agreed to it as well, but we were already planning on asking you anyways."

With another look between the two of us and moment to think it through, she nodded her head.

"You have my permission. As long as it is relatively quick I have no problem with it. If that is it then you may go." She said turning her attention back to the papers she was working on before we came in.

We were about to walk out the door when she called to Christian. "Lord Ozera."

As he turned to face her, he looked just as surprised as I was at the tone she used. It was soft, happy and genuinely sincere, but what shocked us the most was that her face – it matched her voice.

"Yes?" Christian answered caught completely off guard.

"Congratulations because I know she will say yes to you. I can tell that you both love each other very much." She said nodding to us and turning her attention back to the paperwork again. With that, we left. Still in the state of shock from before.  
>Once we were outside the admin building, Christian broke the silence. "Well that was shocking. For one I didn't think she would agree. And secondly, was it just me or was it just me or was she actually nice?"<p>

Sitting down on a bench and staring blankly ahead I answered him. "No it wasn't just you. I can't believe I'm doing this, but the day that we actually agree on something has finally come. I also agree with you on the fact that I can't believe she agreed to it. I thought she was going to turn us down or give us a hard time or both. Wow."

So when Graduation came, Christian did as we planned. And when Lissa said yes to him, he picked her up and spun her around; everyone who was there stood up and applauded. Even if they didn't like the idea of the Dragomir Princess getting married to him, when his parents willingly turned Strigoi, they didn't show it.


	2. Guardian Meetings

**_A/N:_**

**_Hello! Rain Here!_**

**_First, I just want to apologize for taking so long to update this story. Sorry! I promise I will try to update more often!_**

**_I would like to send a big shout out to Nicia! Thank you Nicia for helping me edit this chapter! Thank you!_**

_**I would also like to thank you guys who reviewed!**_

_**Reviews make me happy! Don't forget that a happy me mean more and faster chapters!  
>More and faster chapters means happy you! Happy you means more reviewing! More reviewing Happy me!<strong>_

_**See? We can all be happy if you just review!**_

_**I don't care if it's two words or the maximum amount of words. Just review! Every Opinion counts!**_

_**_**Hoping you enjoy the story~!  
>~~Rain~~<strong>_  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Previously On: Who Said A Lot Couldn't Happen? –<em>**

**_So when Graduation came, Christian did as we planned. And when Lissa said yes to him, he picked her up and spun her around; everyone who was there stood up and applauded. Even if they didn't like the idea of the Dragomir Princess getting married to him, because his parents willingly turned Strigoi, they didn't show it._**

~~**~~**~~**~~ Back To Present Day ~~**~~**~~**~~

After Graduation, Lissa, Adrian, and Christian had been offered teaching jobs.

Lissa and Adrian were teaching and researching Spirit here at St. Vladimir's Academy. Christian was teaching an offensive/defensive magic class this coming year as a trial run here at 's.

Eddie, being Christian's Sanctioned Guardian, is currently working as a school Guardian till Christian leaves the academy grounds. When I told everyone about me being pregnant and about me and Dimitri, he's been more like a big brother protecting his little sister more than ever. Weirdly enough, Christian has been like this too.

And me? Well, me being Lissa's Sanctioned Guardian and all, not to mention pregnant, I'm stuck here as well. I also got a job teaching a few senior novice combat classes as well. But with me being pregnant I have to have some help with the demonstrating part. So some of the school Guardians volunteer to help me, it's a good thing they know.

All the Guardians at the school swore that they wouldn't tell anyone outside our little circle of Guardians. We Guardians stick together when we need each other. The great thing about their promise is that they did it voluntarily. No one forced them to do it. They know everything, well about the baby, including some things about Dimitri and me.

Another thing you should know about my pregnancy is that when I found out I was teaching as well, I had to tell Kirova and Alberta about it. When they asked who the baby's father was, I told them who it was and what we think made it possible. That's also when the school Guardians found out, after we – meaning Alberta, Kirova, and I – discussed it. Everyone was very accepting. And for this, I was glad.

Another thing I was glad for was they learned quickly afterward that anything Dimitri was a sore subject for me. I would either get pissed or breakdown crying. Damn hormones, at least that's what I blame it on.

*~~**~~* Telling Kirova And Alberta, Same Day As Telling The Gang About Dimitri And My Pregnancy *~~**~~*

After I had told everyone about Dimitri and me, they left.

After they left I collapsed on my bed crying till I couldn't cry anymore. When I stopped crying I remembered, out of nowhere I might add, a quote by Dr. Seuss. **_"Don't cry because it's over. Smile because it happened."_**

Once I remembered that I focused on all the happy memories I had made over the years and especially the happy memories that I had made over these last few months.

The ones that Dimitri and I made.

The first memory being the night we met, and him dragging Lissa and I back the Academy. I remember thinking he was hot—like, the kind of hot that makes you stop walking in the street and get hit by traffic; hot.

All the kisses with Dimitri in the gym, in hidden corners of hallways around the school and in the woods. All the sneaking around. All the times I called him Comrade and all the times he called me Roza. His Roza. And how happy I was when he called me that.

The way he made me feel when he spoke in Russian. And how whenever I complained that I couldn't understand what he was saying and begging him to teach me; he'd say I just wanted to learn to swear, saying that I swear enough. Well that was partly true. I would reply by saying that I was expressing myself. He'd reply 'You express yourself more than anyone else I know already in English'. To that I would retort by saying 'Well if taught me how to swear in Russian, I would swear less in English. Not mention no one understand me.' Of course, he had a reply for that 'Unless they spoke Russian'.

I love all those memories of our little arguments together.

The night in the cabin. Even though that memory was marred, I remembered the attack and the rescue in the caves where we barely made it out alive. And how when he was recovering in the clinic I barely left his side. Also the memory of how we planned to be together.

And finally. Finally. The memory of Gradation Night and our child being conceived. Mine and my Comrade's child.

After that little trip down memory lane, I remembered that I had a few other people to tell about my pregnancy.

I knew because of my new teaching job, I should tell both Kirova, since she was the Headmistress and Alberta, as she was the Captain of the school Guardians.

On way there I couldn't think of a way to tell them about it, but I knew I had to; not just for everyone's sake but for my baby's sake. I knew I had to protect him or her with everything in me.

I thankfully managed to get there without been seen, not wanting anyone to see me because I had been crying.

Once I arrived at Kirova's office and knocked, I decided to tell them like ripping off a band-aid. True Rose Hathaway style.

"Come in!" I heard Kirova call from the other side of the door.

I opened the door and stepped inside, before closing it behind me quietly. When I turned, I saw Kirova standing behind her desk looking out the window that over looked one the many gardens that are on campus.

When she turned around her thoughtful expression turned to of one shock when she saw who had come in.

"Guardian Hathaway... it's weird calling you that. I still can't believe you actually managed to graduate. But I have to say I'm proud of you. I'm glad you proved me and many of us teachers wrong. So, what can I do for you?" She asked sitting back down at her desk and folding her hand atop of her desk.

"Actually what I need to discuss with you, I also need to talk about with Alb- Guardian Petrov. Would you mind calling her here so we can discuss it together? It would be easier this way and I won't have to repeat myself." I asked her still standing by the door.

"Rose? What's wrong? You look like you've been crying. It takes a lot for you to cry. What's the matter?" She said getting a closer look at my face, her expression one of concern. As she was getting up and coming over to me, I fell to my knees, breaking down and crying again for the second time today.

Once she got to me she came down to my level and wrapped her arms around me, trying to comfort me.

After few minutes and the sobs turned to hiccups, I pulled back out of her comforting arms – wiping my eyes, I said. "I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to break down like that in front of you."

"It's quite alright, dear. But will you tell me what's wrong? It's not like you to break down like that. Something must be seriously wrong for you to break down in front of someone." She asked. Concern and worry dominated her face.

"I'll tell you but I would also like to tell Alberta as well, so when she gets here I'll tell you both. If that's alright with you?" I asked.

"That's fine with me. Come and sit down over here while I call her." She said helping me up off the floor and motioning for me to sit in one of the chairs in front of her desk.

"Okay." I said while sitting down.

A few minutes later, Alberta came in confused as to why she was called and to why I was there as well.

"You called, Ellen?" Then she saw me. I mean really _saw_ me. "Rose! What happened? What's wrong?" She asked as she knelt down in front of me. She was studying my face with worry and concern etched across her features.

"I'm pregnant." I said. No reason to beat around the bush.

There was complete silence for what seemed forever, but it had to be only a moment.

"Well, I see. You don't have to tell me this if you don't want to, but… who's the father?" Kirova asked.

"I'll tell you. I don't mind, but you won't believe me." I said in the same monotone voice as before.

"Rose, we won't judge you. Don't worry about that. Who is it?" Alberta said still kneeling in front of me.

"Dimitri." I looked them both in the eye to show that I'm not lying.

"That's impossible, you're both Dhampirs. Everyone knows it's impossible." Kirova was still calm.

"Dimitri? Guardian Dimitri Belikov?" Alberta said at the same time as Kirova.

"I know. And yes, Guardian Dimitri Belikov. But I know for a fact that it's his because he is the only person I have ever _been_ with. I told everyone in my group of friends and my parents. And we came to the conclusion that because I'm Shadow Kissed and when Lissa healed me, she healed that little quirk that prevents Dhampirs to conceive together – thus allowing me to conceive a child with Dimitri. Since no one knows the full effects being Shadow Kissed has on a person, that's the only reason we came up with." I explained to them, still maintaining eye contact to prove that I'm not lying.

It was a moment before either of them spoke again. I sat there quietly waiting for them process the information I just gave them.

"Very well. But I have a few things that I would like to ask you." Kirova spoke, still looking too calm for my liking.

I have to admit her being this cool about everything is starting to really creep me out. I don't know if I like this calm Kirova or the Kirova that screams, yells, and scolds me. One is creepy and the other one is annoying.

"What?" I asked.

"I know I can't do anything now that you have graduated but, how long has this been going on? This romance between you and Guardian Belikov? And what happened?" She asked. I winced when she said his name.

"Since the beginning. Since he brought Lissa and I back from Portland. It was during our training sessions that we started to fall in love with each other. We tried to ignore it but it was difficult. He was offered the job to be Tasha Ozera's Guardian back at Christmas but he declined. When we got back to the Academy, he told me that the reason that he declined was because of me. Because he loved me and because he didn't want to leave me. Well I guess he couldn't do that anymore because a little over a week after Graduation he left me. He told me that he changed his mind as was going to take that offer of Tasha's. And all that ever happened before Graduation was a handful of stolen kisses here and there. We never went past that till Graduation Night, since I wasn't his student anymore or a minor since my birthday was a week after the attack on the school." I told them. I decided to not to tell them about the cabin. I still didn't want to risk it.

"I knew there was something going on between you two but I was never sure. I can't believe he would do that to you. I could always see the way he would look at you… The love in his eyes for you… I just can't believe him…" Alberta was unable to finish her sentences, shaking her head in disbelief. "Does he know? About the baby?" She asked.

"No. And I don't know if I'm going to tell him." I said.

"He has a right to know, Rose. If you were him and the situation was reversed – wouldn't you want to know?" Alberta said. She clearly wants me to tell him.

"Yes, I would. But this is different. You didn't hear what he said to me as he left. You didn't hear the words that broke my heart. You didn't hear him sa-" I couldn't finish before I broke down once again in front of them.

No matter what either of them did, I couldn't stop. It took several minutes to get me calmed down enough to stop crying this time.

"I don't think he deserves to even know. Let alone be in my child's life or my life for that matter. And even if I did, I don't want him to come back just because he feels obligated to. I want him to come back because he wants to and because he loves me. I know that sounds childish but that's how I feel. If wants to be with Tasha Fucking Ozera then that's fine with me. If you're going to continue to try to get me to talk to him then this meeting is over and I'm leaving. Goodnight." As I spoke, my voice had gotten louder until I ended up yelling at the end. With that said I got up and walked to the door.

Before I opened it, I heard one of them sigh in defeat.

"Very well, we won't say a word about any of this to him. But we should tell the Guardians here on campus. You are going to need help with your classes when the school year starts, Rose. I could ask if one of them is willing to lend a hand because of your condition." Alberta was the one who'd spoken.

"Fine. But it can wait until tomorrow morning, right?" I asked. "I'm too tired to do that right now. Plus, it will give me more time to think."

"That would be fine. In the morning then. At eight, alright?"

"That's fine. Goodnight." I said before leaving.

The next morning; Alberta, Kirova, and myself were surrounded by most of the school's Guardians, explaining the situation. The only Guardians who weren't there were the ones who had shifts and my mother; who was not available at moment due to the fact that my father wanted to go town for something.

When we were done explaining the entire room was silent. I swear you could hear a pin drop. For some odd reason that thought cheered me up, from the mood I was still in from the night before.

To say the Guardians were shocked was an understatement. They were staring at Kirova, Alberta, and me – wide-eyed with their mouths hanging open. They didn't even try to put up their Guardian Masks.

So me being Rose Hathaway, I decided to test try my theory about hearing a pin drop. So hoping it would break the tension in the room – tension you could cut with a knife – I took out one of my hair pins. Raising my arm up and out a little, I dropped the hair pin. Once I heard it hit the floor I chuckled. "It worked. You can hear a pin drop."

In doing so I received a disapproving look from Kirova. Along with a head shake and an amused expression from Alberta. Most of the Guardians dropped the beyond shocked expressions and started laughing at this. "Mission accomplished. Much better don't you think? Now that the tension is somewhat gone, let's get down to business." I said once everyone settled down.

"How is this even possible?" One Guardian said. You could tell he was new by his appearance and the way he carried himself – even while sitting – he looked over confident in himself. Hot-headed. He also was also a new Guardian to the school because since I grew up here and I know all the Guardians who were working here as of last year.

He had Icy blue eyes like Christian, I guess one of his parents were an Ozera because he also had the Raven black hair to go with it. He was about 6'5" with a nice build to him. He was decently handsome, too.

Another thing that told me he was new is because he obviously didn't know me or what I was really like.

"The usual way that they are made…Guardian…?" I said asking him for his name.

"Guardian Ivan Ash." He said looking me in the eyes and smirking.

"Nice meet you. I'm Guardian Hathaway." I said looking him in the eye and smirking along with him.

"No, you're not. I've actually had the great pleasure of meeting Guardian Hathaway. She's a short woman of Scottish decent with red hair and is about forty years old. You're not her." Ivan spoke cockily and smirked at me once more.

"I'm _the other _Guardian Hathaway. I'm Guardian Rose Hathaway. Janine Hathaway's _daughter_." I said with an even wider smirk than before. I took great pleasure in watching his eyes grow wide and him visibly swallowing, before his mouth dropped open.

When I said this I also noticed a few more new Guardians to the school, because they reacted this in a similar way.

"I'm sure you are." His tone was disbelieving, but there was a hint of anxiety in his eyes.

"Are you calling me a liar?" My tone of voice became more threatening as my temper began to rise.

"Yes. Yes, I am. Prove that you are Rose 'Hathaway'." He challenged me.

"Fine." I took my phone out of my pocket and dialed my mom's number. Once it started to ring I put it on loudspeaker.

After three rings she picked up. "Hathaway." She answered the phone.

"Hey mom. Are you back on campus yet?" While I spoke I kept eye contact with Guardian Ash.

"No." She said.

"Then can you do me a favor and tell this ass who I am and that I'm your daughter please? He doesn't believe me." I asked her.

"Rose! Language! And who are you talking about?" She scolded.

Before I could answer, I was interrupted. "Guardian Ivan Ash that's who she's talking about." Ivan said, his voice smug and triumphant. He still didn't believe me.

"Hello Guardian Ash. How are you? It's been awhile." She asked.

"I'm doing well. It has been awhile. How are you, Guardian Hathaway?" He replied, still smiling.

"Mom! This is not the time for pleasantries!" I spoke at same time as he answered.

"You're right, Rose. Guardian Ash, the person who called me is in fact my daughter and if you have a problem with that then in about an hour you can take it up with me personally. Alberta, Kirova, if you're there, please confirm this for me."

Not once did I take my eyes off Ash. I had the great pleasure of watching the color drain from his face as his expression turned horrified... and scared.

"It's true. She is Rose Hathaway. I know this because Ellen and I have known her since she was five." Alberta said confirming my mom's words. I couldn't help but feel smug.

"Anything else, Rose, or is that it?" My mother asked me.

"That's it, mom. Thank you. Bye, mom."

"Bye, Rose. See you soon." With that she hung up.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know, Rose." Ivan said quietly, still looking like he'd seen a ghost. I know how that feels, I thought. I shuddered mentally at that thought.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. It is hard to believe. Now that that is out of the way, do you think you can help us with this... situation?" I kept my tone cold and professional, bringing the conversation back to business.

"Yeah, I can help you. And believe we should all just keep this amongst ourselves. Us Guardians. And other members of staff. Those of you who agree stand." He told the other Guardians.

And the thing was? Everyone did.

I was shocked beyond words. It was one of those rare moments that I, Rose Hathaway, was rendered speechless. And in that moment I knew I could do this.

With the help of my family.


	3. Getting Stronger And His Returning

_**A/N:**_

_**June 25th, 2011**_

_**Hello! Rain here!**_

_**Sorry about the wait. Here is chapter three of 'Who Said' ! But before I start the chapter, I have a few thank you shout outs to send out!**_

_**First of all I would like to shout out a big thank you to Nicia! Thank you Nicia for helping me edit and proof this story! It wouldn't be as good without your help!**_

_**Another Thank you to all those who wished me and my family well. Thank you so very much.**_

_**I would also like to thank you guys who reviewed!**_

_**Reviews make me happy! Don't forget that a happy me mean more and faster chapters! More and faster chapters means happy you! Happy you means more reviewing! More reviewing Happy me!**_

_**See? We can all be happy if you just review!**_

_**I don't care if it's two words or the maximum amount of words. Just review! Every Opinion counts!**_

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Previously On: Who Said A Lot Couldn't Happen? –<em>**

**_I was shocked beyond words. It was one of those rare moments that I, Rose Hathaway, was rendered speechless. And in that moment I knew I could do this._**

**_With the help of my family._**

**– Rose's Point Of View –**

After the Guardian meeting it was decided that Ivan and Eddie would switch on and off to help me.

So here I am three months later – miserable, with a baby on the way and the father MIA.

I still can't believe I'm having a baby. _His_ baby. A baby that will change the way people look at things, that's for sure.

I wonder what he would say if he knew.

Ever since Dimitri left, Adrian has been making his 'presence' known. The flirting, the inappropriate comments and other things Adrian is known for have increased _a lot_. The dream walking got to a point where I had to ask Lissa for a charmed ring just to block him – even if I hate her using that much magic. She agreed that it's getting to the point of being almost a stalker who is obsessed with me. Last week he asked me to out with him. I declined saying I didn't feel up to it, hoping he would take the hint. But in true Adrian Ivashkov fashion he ignored it and asked me again Monday and Thursday and then again yesterday, Saturday.

I have a feeling that this is only the beginning of it. And I'm not sure if that is a good thing or bad thing.

If it gets any worse I will have to go to the queen and ask her to ask him to back off. He can't disobey a direct order from Her Royal Highness, Queen Tatiana. She also might also get it that I have no interest what so ever in Adrian; that I only like him as a friend – a brother at most and nothing more.

But that also means I might have to tell her about the baby…I guess I'll have to talk to the gang minus Adrian.

As I sat by the window and listened to the radio, I laughed a little bit when I heard the lyrics. The song was **'A Little Bit Stronger'** by **Sara Evans**, and yes, I know it's a country song… but right now with what has been happening in my life at this moment it kind of fits.

_Woke up late today and I still feel the sting of the pain.  
>But I brush my teeth anyway.<br>Got dress through the mess and face a smile on my face.  
>I got I little bit stronger.<em>

_Riding in the car to work and I'm trying to ignore the hurt.  
>So I turned on the radio. Stupid song made me think of you.<br>I listened to it for a minute and then I changed it.  
>I'm getting a little bit stronger. Just a little bit stronger.<em>

_And I'm done hoping that we can work it out.  
>I'm done with how it feels, spinning my wheels letting you drag my heart around.<br>And ohhh,  
>I'm done thinking that you could ever change.<br>I know my heart will never be the same, but I'm telling myself I'll be okay.  
>Even on my weakest days, I get a little bit stronger.<em>

_Doesn't happen overnight, but you turn around and a month's gone by.  
>And you realize you haven't cried.<br>I'm not giving you an hour or a second or another minute longer.  
>I'm busy getting stronger.<em>

_And I'm done hoping that we can work it out.  
>I'm done with how it feels, spinning my wheels letting you drag my heart around.<br>And ohhh,  
>I'm done thinking that you could ever change.<br>I know my heart will never be the same, but I'm telling myself I'll be okay.  
>Even on my weakest days, I get a little bit stronger.<br>I get a little bit stronger._

_Getting along without you baby, I'm better off without you baby.  
>How does it feel without me baby?<br>I'm getting stronger without you baby._

_And I'm done hoping that we can work it out.  
>I'm done with how it feels, spinning my wheels letting you drag my heart around.<br>And ohhh  
>I'm done thinking that you could ever change.<br>I know my heart will never be the same, but I'm telling myself I'll be okay.  
>Even on my weakest days, I get a little bit stronger.<br>I get a little bit stronger._

_I'm just a little bit stronger.  
>A little bit, a little bit, a little bit stronger.<br>I get a little bit stronger._

Sighing I got up from my bed, turned the radio off, got dressed and left my room for the first time since yesterday after dinner. I know it's only eight in the morning but that's late for me – since I'm so used to getting up earlier for training still– but it's also not healthy to mope around like I have. Especially with a baby on the way.

It was time to show everyone that I'm getting stronger without having _him_ in my life.

After wandering around campus in the surprisingly nice weather for end of August, I ended up at the gym. I don't know why but I always feel like I can work my problems out here. Whether they are physical or the darkness or I just need a place to think. Well, that is if I don't end up at the cabin.

When I opened the door I expected the gym to be empty – but it wasn't. A couple of Guardians were sparring. By the looks of it they were Guardians John Frost and Guardian Shane Young.

John Frost was from Germany and was in his early thirties. He had short brown hair and gentle stormy sea blue-green eyes; and he had five Molnija Marks and a Zvezda. He just transferred here right before the end of the school year due to the fact that his charge was killed while he was on vacation – just like _him_ – and the school needing Guardians after the attack, so he volunteered to come here and help when they were giving him his next assignment. Also like _him_, he was close to his charge.

Shane Young was from Texas and was in his mid-twenties. He had that Texan drawl and air about him. His mother and stepfather were both Dhampirs, and his stepfather retired early due to an injury in the field – and so he had bought a ranch down there or something like that. He had light gray-green eyes that looked like they were almost always happy and carefree; with shoulder length hair that was a coppery reddish-brown color. He had three Molnija Marks and no Zvezdas.

They were both of great builds as well as tall – John being around 6'2" and Shane being around 6' – 6'1".

Because I was bored and not wanting to go back to my room, I decided to watch them. When they were done I told them it was interesting to watch and gave them a couple of pointers. I was just about to give another when the door opened.

When I turned my head I expected to see another Guardian – any Guardian but not the one who walked in; instead I saw the one person who had changed me whether it was for the good or the bad. The one person I wasn't sure if I ever would or wanted to see again. When they opened I thought this was the reason that I ended up at the gym.

Him.

Dimitri. Belikov.

I couldn't move – I could barely breathe. Noticing this Frost wrapped his arm around my waist to lead me to a bench that was along the wall; while Young kept Dim- _his_ attention off of me. It looked like he was looking for something or someone.

Most likely?

Me.

"Guardian Belikov," Young said in a cold and emotionless voice – Guardian mask in place. Even his normally happy and carefree eyes were ice cold. He was pissed. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Ro- Guardian Hathaway. Have you seen her?" Dimitri said with a curious expression. Probably wondering why Young was acting the way he was.

Yup, I was right. I can still read him like a book – even after all this time. Even if it was only a few months.

"Yeah, I know where she is. I know where both of them are. But I'm not telling the likes of you because I can tell you right now that neither one wants to see you." He crossed his arms across his chest. His Texas drawl grew stronger with each word – that is how you can tell he was trying to keep his emotions under control.

"And why is that?"

"That's none of your business."

"Is something the matter, Guardian Young? Why are you acting like this to me? For that matter, why is everyone – especially the Guardians – acting towards me like this, especially when I ask them if they've seen her?" Dimitri looked like he was hurt by this. By the way Guardians here treating him the way they are.

I told them not to act differently, but they said that he deserves it for what he did to me. I never told anyone – not even Kirova, Alberta, my parents, and group what he said to me when he left. If the Guardians found out they'd take turns beating the shit out of him.

"Enough, Shane." I said my voice just above a whisper but it was enough to turn their attention to me.

"But, Rose-" He started to complain but when he really looked at me he gave up and gave in.

"I said enough, Shane. Let me handle him. I have to face him some time or another. You can stay or you go, either way though, enough." I told him in my Guardian voice with my mask in place.

"I'm staying." Both Frost and Young said.

"That's fine as long as you let me deal with this and not get in the way." I said to the both of them. They moved slightly so they were still between me and Dimitri – but out of the way.

I opened my mouth and was about to address _him_ when the gym doors opened. Turning towards them I saw Christian and Eddie come in looking around the room till they found him and glared at him. You tell they were beyond pissed. Christian's hands were glowing red and Eddie was running towards Dimitri ready to fight him. All of these acts – by the looks of it – shocked Dimitri beyond words and made him stand there frozen.

I had to stop to Eddie from fighting him or they both were going to end up hurt – Eddie more than Dimitri. After all Dimitri is the one who taught me and I can kick Eddie's ass any day.

"Guardian Castile." I said in a semi-loud voice that was cold, emotionless and filled with nothing but authority. The sound of my voice not only stopped and shocked Eddie but everyone else – causing them to look at me, meet my glare and cringe.

"Quit acting like a child and act like the Guardian you are – that goes for you too Guardian Frost and Guardian Young." Turning to Dimitri I addressed him for the first time.

"Roza I-" He started to say as I walked over.

"Don't. Just don't, Belikov." I said in the same voice that used to address Eddie. I watched as he flinched as if I slapped him when I dropped his title and called him Belikov.

As I was walking over to him I watched as he searched my face for something. Some kind of emotion. But he found none – not even in my eyes. I perfected my mask over the time he was gone to the point where no one could find a trace of my emotion on my face or in my eyes.

Unless I let them.

I was distantly aware of the others watching his every move. Protecting me as if he was a criminal that has a visitor and the visitor needed protecting.

Once I was half a foot away I let my control go for the first time in a while. I ducked down and pivoted on my left leg while bringing my right leg up and kicking him with all the power I had in me, as well as the little bit of darkness that had built up. The kick landed square in his chest, causing him to fly back a few feet and making him landed on his back; earning a semi-loud groan followed by a few strings of Russian swear words and curses.

"Just because you're back it doesn't mean I'm happy and want to talk to you. Now I suggest that you stay away from me till I decide I want to have any sort of contact with you or you'll end up worse. I'll even let Eddie have his way and not stop him next time. We've changed in the three month since you were gone. Since–" I stopped myself from speaking that thought before it completely formed and I broke down right there and then. "And don't call me Roza. It's Rose or Guardian Hathaway to you. Not Roza. You lost that right when you left three months ago, I know it's not a long time, but you still lost every right you had back then."

I lowered my leg down and turned away. I walked passed Frost, Young, and was about to pass by Eddie when he grabbed my arm. He didn't grab me hard but it wasn't gentle either – just enough to stop me from ignoring him and leaving.

"Rose you shouldn't have done that. You know you're not supposed to be fighting. You have to think about not just yourself but your baby as well." He spoke gently, yet with a harshness that was built out of concern for my welfare.

"I know Eddie. I needed to do that though. I needed to be the one to hit him." I told him – back to my normal self.

"I know." He said in complete understanding. "I know you did. I'm glad you did otherwise I would have."

I was about to reply and tell him I would've let him too, when I heard Dimitri ask with disbelief and shock in his voice from behind me. "What did he just say?"

Turning to face him anger colored my voice. "You heard him." Then I turned back around and left, aware of the fact that Eddie and Christian were glaring at Dimitri before following me.

Before I'd exited the gym completely, I turned around once more. I know this was a low blow and not all true except for the leaving part but I had to say it. Facing him so I could see his reaction I said. "Belikov. I got a four word phase for you. Like Father, Like Son."

With that said I watched as the pain of my words spread across his face and his body stiffened. His expression told me that he wished he was facing an unbeatable strigoi. Or that he was facing my mother – who he has feared facing since the first time he told me he loved me. Or that I had punched him to in the gut and left him in physical agony. I watched as the pain that he was feeling slowly grew worse and worse to the point that even I couldn't watch. And with that I left, leaving him to wallow in his pain.

Pain that was nothing like my own.

Once we reached the dining hall, I went straight over to the line to grab some food before heading over to the usual table where Lissa, Adrian and Mia were sitting. Mia came back about a week ago to help teach the offensive/defensive magic class for the water users like Christian did for the fire users. We became very close to each other after what happened in Spokane all those months ago – even though she moved to court to live with her dad. We kept in touch and when Christian needed someone to help him with the Water Users we asked her and she agreed as soon as she was offered the job. I quote – "Of course I will help you! I want to make sure people understand that Moroi need to learn to fight back and fight alongside their Guardians and not just sit on the side lines or be defenseless."

As I sat down and started picking at my food I was off in my own little world – barely aware that Eddie had sat down next to me and Christian had kissed Lissa. I didn't even attempt to start something with Christian like normal – tipping the others off that something was wrong.

"Rose?.. Rose?" I heard someone calling me. Looking up I met five pairs of concerned eyes.

"Sorry I spaced there. I think I'm going to eat in my room. Sorry." With that I got up with my tray and left so they wouldn't ask me any questions.

**– Christian's Point Of View –**

I had just left my classroom after checking something to go meet Lissa for breakfast, but when I rounded a corner, I heard one the Guardians say something.

Something I didn't expect to hear.

I backing away slowly – being careful to not alert them to my presence before I took off trying to find Rose. _Where could she be?_ Her room in the Guardian Dorms was the first place I could think of – then the gym second.

On the way there I bumped into someone and lost my balance. But before I could fall they grabbed my arms.

"Careful there, Pyro. What's got you so worked up?" The person said. I was confused as to why they would call me that. Only my friends – people I consider family – call me that, the main person being Rose… not that I would tell her that. Looking up I saw Eddie looking at me – with an amused expression on his face. When he saw I was fine he let go. To get him to understand my urgency I told him what I overheard.

"He's back."

He understood who I was talking about instantly. The expressions on his face started with a mix shock, disbelief, and horror to being murderous, worried and concern – my guess is that he is thinking of murdering _someone_ for hurting Rose the way they did.

"We have to find her. Where have you looked?" He obviously wanted to find Rose before she saw him without advanced warning or someone there when she finds him.

The one most likely for him?

The latter.

Both Eddie and I have become extremely protective of her ever since she told us about her and Dimitri and that she was pregnant. Even more so to how we were before.

I remember Graduation and the day after that. She looked happy about something, but I put it off to focus on what I was going to ask Lissa. When we saw her the next day she was even happier than before... then she was missing for a little over a day and a half. We found her passed out in one of the old Guardian look-out cabins. The one Aunt Tasha always stayed in when she visited. As soon as we found her we took her straight to the clinic.

She didn't wake up till the next morning. And wouldn't talk to anyone – not even Lissa.

Little did any of us know all of it was because of _Him_. Belikov.

Except for Adrian. When she told us of their relationship together just under two months ago he didn't look as shocked as the rest of us did. Either he caught them together at one point in time or one of them told him. Or both. Either way – he knew.

"Christian, focus! We have to find her! Where have you looked!" Eddie demanded. He was shaking my shoulders to bring me out of my thoughts.

"I just heard about it. I was going to check her room first when I literally bumped into you." I said.

He checked the time on his phone before he sighed and looked back at me. "She's most likely up and walking around at this time. Let's check the gym first." I barely had a second to nod before he took off towards the gym with me – no pun intended – hot on his tail. And barely keeping up.

– **Eddie's Point Of View –**

I'm worried.

As I took off running towards the gym to see if Rose was there so we could warn her, I couldn't help but think of the promise I made Mason nine months ago.

I had been watching T.V. in the room that I shared with one of the other male novices when there was a knock on the door. Switching the T.V. off, I got up of my bed with my soda and opened the door to reveal Mason. Now that I look back on it he looked as though he was extremely confused and ** even though he hid it well.

"Can I talk to you in private?" Mason asked.

"Sure, come on in." I had said as I moved aside and let him in. After closing the door I turned to face him. "What is it that you want to talk about? I thought you were going to spend the day with Rose."

"Yeah, I was. Till I got some news that the Strigoi that did the attack on the Drozdov's are near. I also heard that no one is going to do anything at all. That they are not going to do anything about it at all and sit around waiting. So I was wondering if you want to go hunting." Mason said with a determined look about him.

"So who's going to get the stakes?" I said with a smirk – agreeing to his insane idea.

Sitting down on my bed we made a plan.

When we were trying to make a stealthy exit we ran into problem. How were we going to get past the Guardians – not to mention all of the resort staff? He said we could knock them out but I said then they will remember and if they were Guardians they would fight us.

That's when it hit me. I told him we need someone who could use compulsion. As soon as the words left my lips we both heard a voice behind us. Turning around we were face to face with Mia Rinaldi.

"I can help you there. My compulsion is pretty good if I do say so myself. I couldn't help but notice that you look like you're going Strigoi hunting. Bring me along and I'll compel the Guardians and staff we meet along the way out of here for you. Deal?"

I glanced at Mason to see if would go a long with it, especially after everything she has done to Rose. I could see the battle that was going on inside his mind. The battle to trust her.

"Fine." Mason said.

With that we left.

We were on the bus to Spokane where his 'informative' said they would be with Mia sound asleep, when he turned and faced me.

"Eddie, can you promise me something? Call it a favor." By the tone of his voice I could tell that he was serious.

"Anything." I replied. "You know I would do anything in my power."

"I know. That's why I'm asking you to do this for me." Mason said looking me straight in the eyes. "I'm hoping nothing will go wrong but this is just in case something does. I want you to look after Rose for me. No matter the problem I want you to look after her and be there for her when she needs you the most. Please."

I stared at him. I was too shocked by what he had said to speak.

"Of course." I replied finally. "I will always look after her. She is like a little sister to me. But yes, I will look out for her no matter what. For you as well." You could tell by my words that I was telling the truth and would be true to my word.

Of course Mason didn't make it.

Even after Rose and Christian came to get us in Spokane. My best friend and someone I considered a brother died that day. I couldn't help but feel a bit responsible for what had happened.

If I hadn't agreed to going with him and had tried to talk him out of it then maybe he would still be here with us. Maybe if I was stronger then, then maybe I could have fought the endorphins from the bites. I can't help but think of all those 'what if's'.

But right now I need to think of Rose. She needs me. Now. And I will be damned if I break my promise to Mason. I have to warn her. At least be there for her when she finally sees _him_ again.

Belikov.

As soon as I saw it was Christian running towards the Guardian's Dorm I knew something was up. And when he told me what he'd heard – that Belikov was back – I wanted to kill him for leaving her. For claiming he loved her and then for leaving. Leaving her like she was nothing but a lowly Dhampir woman and he a stuck up Royal Moroi guy who only 'wanted some fun'. That's what his actions made him out to be.

Once we reached the gym we burst through the doors.

To find we were too late.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I hope you enjoyed it! Please click the review button and review!<em>**

**_The song used in this chapter is: A Little Bit Stronger - Sara Evans_**

**_As you read my stories you'll notice I tend to use Country Music. I love Country Music! It's not as bad as people make it out to be! Like the saying goes: _**_Don't knock it till you try it!_

**_So try it and see if you like it! A lot of the groups such as Lady Antebellum are considered Country Music! It's called 'Today's Country'. The Country Music people think of is stuff from like 30-40 years ago. Though I like some of that stuff too!_**

**_If you want to Private Message or even post a review to me saying you would like some recommendations then I would be more than happy to send you a list some artists/groups that I highly recommend. Sara Evans is one of them._**

**_~~Rain!_**


	4. You Shattered Her Heart!

**_July 18th, 2011_**

**_A/N:_**

**_Hello! Rain here!_**

**__**Sorry about the wait. Here is chapter four of 'Who Said' ! But before I start the chapter, I have a few thank you shout outs to send out!**__**

**_Okay! First thing first! I would like to give a big shout out to CandiGal for helping me edit this chapter! Thank you CandiGal for helping me!  
><em>**

**_I would also like to give a big thank you to all you that have reviewed!_**

**_Remember:  
><em>**

_**Reviews make me happy! Don't forget that a happy me mean more and faster chapters! More and faster chapters means happy you! Happy you means more reviewing! More reviewing Happy me!**_

_**See? We can all be happy if you just review!**_

_**I don't care if it's two words or the maximum amount of words. Just review! Every Opinion counts!**_

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!**_

**_~~Rain!  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Previously On: Who Said A Lot Couldn't Happen? –<em>**

**– Eddie's Point Of View –**

**_Once we reached the gym we burst through the doors._**

**_To find we were too late._**

– **Eddie's Point Of View –**

Looking around the around the gym, I spotted them. With her were two Guardians – Guardian Frost and Guardian Young – who I personally think were pretty good. The way they were standing told me they backed off from fighting Dimitri – most likely because Rose asked them to. Rose herself looked like she was about to speak when we came bursting through the door.

I was beyond pissed. And by the looks of it, so was Christian. The heat that was coming off him was so intense that I even I could feel – and I was standing two feet away from him. Out of the corner of my left eye I could see his hands turning red as he tries to control himself. Of course, my control snapped the moment I saw the bastard.

_At least she wasn't alone when she had to face him._ I thought before I charged him – ready to fight the bastard. I knew that me fighting Belikov was like suicide, and he could take me no matter what. But I had to do it – by the looks of it, me charging Dimitri was a shock to him. He hurt someone I considered my sister. He damaged her to the point where she could barely trust anyone anymore.

Her mom all but abandoned her. She almost never visited her when she was little here at the academy. Who probably made Rose wonder if she was loved by her mother and probably also thought that Janine never cared for her at all she was little and growing up. Who was just starting to become close to her. She never knew her father till just recently – again because they both thought it best. She's known Lissa, Mason and me since she was little – but she lost Mason recently in Spokane. She had Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Mia, and, of course, me, but she rarely opens up since Dimitri left. She once had Dimitri, but he left her. Left her broken. Since then she had withdrawn from us all probably thinking that if she did that when, or if, one of us left her, she won't be hurt by it. Not that's that is going to happen. But still.

Half way to Belikov I heard a semi–loud, cold, and emotionless voice that was filled with nothing but authority.

"Guardian Castile." Shocked at the sound of it, I stopped my attack on him and look towards where the voice was coming from, to see a _very_ pissed off looking Rose. If she had her Guardian mask on and her eyes masked like this, not to mention was speaking like that meant only one thing:

_She. Was. Pissed. _

Looking around, I saw that everyone in the room was shocked too, they – me included – also cringed and backed away at the glare they met when looking at her along with the coldness in her voice. A voice I liked to call her _'Guardian Voice and Attitude'. _Yup, she was pissed. Her next words confirmed this.

"Quit acting like children, and start acting like the Guardians you are. That goes for you too, Guardian Frost, and Guardian Young." Turning to Dimitri, Rose addressed him for the first time.

"Roza I-" He started to say as she walked over toward him. Her strides were hard and precise.

"Don't. Just don't, Belikov," She said, using the same voice that was cold, emotionless, but filled with authority. All of us watched him flinch as if Rose slapped him when she dropped his title and called him nothing but Belikov. _That _in the Guardian world was very demeaning; but he deserved it in my opinion.

As Rose was walking over to him, I saw as he searched her face for something. Some kind of emotion; but he found none – not even in her eyes. It was a perfected mask. Something she had perfected a long time ago. A mask that was perfected over the time he was gone to the point where no one could find a trace of her emotion on her face or in her eyes -unless she allowed them to. Or knew her well enough – he used to be able to that from what I remember of their interactions with each other; and from what she told me.

I knew what he was capable of, and knew she was distantly aware of us watching his every move. As if treating him like a criminal that was locked up. One that had a visitor and we were protecting her from him. We all agreed that he was not someone to be trusted with Rose right now -if ever. A trust that had to be earned back; not just by us, but by Rose herself.

Standing a half a foot in front of him, I watched as she let her control go for the first time in a long while. Quickly she ducted down a pivot on her left foot while bring her right leg up and kicking him with as power as she could muster. And from what I saw, she must have used a little bit of darkness that had built up in her already from spirit – landing the kick square in his chest. The kick made him lift off the ground a little and fly back a few feet, landing ass first then on his back; earning a semi–loud groan followed by a few strings of what I figured were Russian swear words and curses. I had to hold back the snicker that was rising in my chest. I also cupped a hand over my mouth, covering up the smile that hid beneath my hand.

"Just because your back doesn't mean I'm happy and want to talk to you. Now, I suggest that you stay away from me till I decide I say otherwise, or you'll end up worse. I'll even let Eddie have his way and not stop him next time."

Now that was something I was really looking forward to. I couldn't help but grin at that thought. "We've all changed in the three month since you were gone," she said, her right leg lifted up a little still. "Since–" She stopped herself from continuing that thought before it completely formed. It must have been something that would've made her break down right there and then; something she didn't want. "And don't call me Roza. It's Rose or Guardian Hathaway to you. _Not Roza. _You lost that right when you left three months ago. I know it's not a long time to some people, but you still lost every right you had back then," she said, still using the same tone as before. Firm. Strong. _Assertive._

Bringing her leg down and turning away, she walked passed Frost, Young, and was about to pass me, when I grabbed her arm. I didn't grab her hard; but it wasn't gentle either – just enough to stop her from ignoring me and leaving.

"Rose, you shouldn't have done that. You know you're not supposed to be fighting. You have to think about not just yourself, but your baby as well," I told, my tone was gentle, yet harsh at the same time.

"I know this, Eddie. I needed to do that though. I needed to be the one to hit him," she told me – back to her normal self.

"I know," I said, my complete honest understanding lacing my tone. "I know you did. I'm glad you did, otherwise I would have had to. You know you're like my family; and family sticks up for one another."

She was about to reply and tell me something, when I heard Dimitri ask with disbelief and shock in his voice from behind her. "What did he just say?" Looking over her shoulder, I saw him just standing up and coming over toward us.

Turning to face him, she said – with anger in her voice, "You heard him." Before turning back around and leaving. She was most likely aware that Christian and I were glaring at Dimitri, before following her out. It was extremely hard to catch her off guard these days – she was always aware of her soundings.

Before leaving the gym completely and standing just inside the door, she turned around once more. What she said next was a low blow, in my assumption of what she knew of him – but she had to say it. Facing him so she could see his reaction, she said, "Belikov. I got a four word phase for you. Like father; like son."

With that said, we all watched as the pain of her words spread across his face and his body stiffened. His expression told me that he wished he were facing a Strigoi that was ancient and could not beat. Or that he was facing her mother – who he has always feared rather than facing what Rose had just told me; or that she had punched him to in the gut and was in agony from the blow. I watched as the pain that he was feeling throughout his body slowly getting worse and worse. It got to the point that even I couldn't watch. I thought that that was cruel. But who was I to judge, or justify someone else's actions?

I stood there watching as she left the gym; leaving him to wallow in his pain...

Pain that was nothing like her own; but pain nonetheless.

When Rose left the gym, I turned around, watching as an agony ridden Dimitri Belikov crumpled to the ground right in front of me. I didn't know his past – but Rose did, and she used something about his father against him; striking a nerve within him. She used it to cause him pain. And those words looked as if they were doing the job that she intended for them to do, too.

Looking at him while he was still there on his knees – crumpled in agony – I addressed him for the first time.

"You know she is still in pain, right? Pain you caused her. She loved you. Hell, she probably still does." I said to him, running my hand through my hair. Saying those words, I got his attention and I could see just how much pain Rose's words had inflicted up upon him.

But still, that was nothing compared to the pain he had caused her. Pain that you could not only see in her eyes, but in everything she did. Pain that was visible when you were around her – and you didn't need to be a Spirit user to see it. Pain you could almost feel and taste just being in her presence.

I looked him in the eyes – my gaze never wavering; and never leaving his – as I said what I need to say.

"But when you left, you shattered her. Hurt her to the point where she barely trusts anyone anymore. A point where she probably thinks that if she gets close to anyone – and I mean _anyone_, herself included – she thinks we will all leave her. Like you did!" By this point I was yelling. Unable to control my voice without breaking my control and going against Rose's wishes. I wanted to take a few steps, close the distance between us, and give him something else to be in agony about. Something that would surely leave some marks on his face to remember me by. But I didn't. I didn't want to upset Rose any more then what she already was.

"We all had to watch her pick up the pieces and put them together!" My hands were clenched into fist; my voice cold. "Pieces by agonizing little piece! And what hurt us more than anything, and I _do_ mean _anything,_ was that she wouldn't even trust us enough to help her! _Us_," I gestured around the room at no one in particular," the ones who _did stick around!_ Unlike some _Cowards!_" He knew that I was talking about him and only him. He stiffened, face turning a bright shade of red, but he remained silent.

"Think about that while you wallow in your own self pitying pain!" I continued. "Because of you, she barely trusts us – _her family_, blood or not! You hurt her that deep! You shattered her heart! Not to mention you left something that reminds her constantly of you! If you love her, but are going to leave again – leave now so she doesn't have to go through all of that pain all over again!" I had to stop for a moment to catch my breath. I was on a rampage, not giving a shit if someone overheard us or not. All through my ranting, he just stood there gapping at me.

I narrowed my eyes, fist still clenched at my sides, voice level, I continued, "The trust you once had from all of us concerning Rose, is almost non-existent! If you love her and want her again, you will have to prove to us all – by all of us, I mean _all_ of us. Her friends and loved ones, including the Guardians and staff of St. Vlad's. You will have to prove yourself in more ways than one to Rose that you are not leaving, and are here for good," I yelled at him, switching back to my calm, cold, and emotionless voice whilst glaring at him – causing him to flinch.

"But if you break her heart one more time – or hurt her one more time, and I don't care how small a thing it is – I will personally hunt you down and end your life. That is not a threat – that is a promise. And if you know me at all, then you know I make good on my promises. And this is one promise I _will __not_ forget. _Ever."_

With that and one more ice cold glare that could give the iceberg that sunk the Titanic a run for its money, I followed Rose and Christian out the door.

When I had arrived at the staff dining hall, Rose had already gotten her food and was sitting down eating it. Well more like picking at it. She didn't look up when I sat down next to her, or complain when Christian and Lissa were kissing in front of her.

"Rose?...Rose?" I called trying to get her attention, but she seemed to be in her own world. Finally looking up to our concerned gaze after a while, she had an expression that said that she was not in the here and now. She was really somewhere else. Somewhere far, far in the distance. Probably thinking about Dimitri being here, and/or if she should tell him.

"Sorry, I spaced there. I think I'm going to eat in my room. Sorry." The look on her face was a picture of someone who had lost something very valuable to her. It damn near it broke my heart right in two. She got up with her tray and left before we could ask her any questions.

Once she disappeared out the door to the staff dining hall and around the corner, I looked at Christian. Nodding in understanding, I turned to the others.

"Earlier this morning Christian here," I nodded in his direction, "was walking down the hall when he overheard someone say that a certain Russian was back." I paused and let that sink in. When it did, the only one that didn't know was Mia. No one had told her yet.

"I don't get it," Mia said, looking at me in confusion.

"Belikov is back," I stated flatly.

"I'm still confused. What does any of that have to do with this?" She asked.

Apparently no one told her what was going on with Rose. Not even Rose herself. Looking at the others, I could see they didn't want to talk about it here where everyone could hear all the details.

"Not here, Mia," Lissa said, drawing Mia's attention to her. "Let's finish here and go to mine and Christian's room and talk about it there. In private," Lissa said in her, _'I'm not taking no as an answer' _voice – a.k.a. her _'Princess Voice'_.

Fifteen minutes later, we were in Lissa and Christian's room in the new Royal Moroi Staff apartments.

The building's name? The _Dragomir Building_. It was named after dying out Royal family. A _Namesake_ of sorts.

– **Eddie's Note –**

I know this is just me thinking to myself – but I would like to think that this is being read, and not me thinking I'm talking to myself. Thus making me sound crazy. So…

Dear Reader,

Let me explain this.

Right before Graduation it was decided that the academies would have small areas throughout campus for those that teach and have families. They were divided into three areas. The Dhampir living family residential area is located between the Guardian's Building, the Novice Dorms and Guardian Dorms. The Non – Royal family residential area that is located near the Lissa and normal Staff Dorms on campus. And The Royal Lissa family residential area also located by the Lissa and normal Staff Dorms on campus.

In doing this more Lissa teachers are more willing to teach seeing as they can bring their families as well. It's basically the same for those single parent Guardians, even though there are way fewer of those, they have the same amount of space as the Non – Royal living area.

The Royal area has one building for every Royal Family. All with their family crest throughout their building – officially making it theirs.

Being the last Lissa, Lissa has the whole building to herself. She wanted Rose and me to have one of the apartments there but we refused. In the end? Lissa got what she wanted except with Rose there was a deal involved. You see the deal was that Rose would stay in her Guardian Dorm till she is farther along in her pregnancy then move to the Lissa Building. That way when it's time or if she needs help she won't be too far from someone.

Speaking of which, and don't tell Rose this because she would bite our heads off for doing this saying that we didn't have to do it, but for the most part the nursery is complete we just need to know what color to paint it. Okay back on topic.

When Lissa gets married to Christian they will have a choice to either: stay or move to the Lissa Building. When she was told this they both agreed that they were staying in the Lissa Building. Again off topic, Christian has also decided to take Lissa's last name instead of her taking his.

– **End of Eddie's Note –**

You could tell Lissa did the decorating in her and Christian's apartment.

"So, are you guys going to tell me what's up with the hush, hush at breakfast? Or am I going to have to find someone who knows and make them tell me?" Mia said, demanding to know what was going on, pulling me out of my thoughts.

So we all explained what happened between Rose and _Him. _I couldn't even think of his name without getting pissed at _him_:

_Dimitri Belikov._

When we were done, to say that she was shocked, would be an understatement of the year. Her face showed nothing but shock, disbelief, horror, but also that she was pissed. There were many more emotions that I couldn't quite identify because they vanished too quickly to read.

"That's why we don't mention Dimitri around Rose. I know what you're thinking: That we should tell him about the baby – and we agree with you – but Rose doesn't want to." I held up my hand to Mia, stopping her from speaking. It looked like she was about to put up a protest.

"He hurt her to the point that she barely trusts us – even if she considers us family before and now. So don't mention it at all when you're around him, and if you have to don't, -_in anyway _– tell him that it's his kid." Christian concluded.

I was about to say something else, when there was a knock on the door. I got up and opened it to reveal a very shocked and unbelieving looking Dimitri. Confused to why his face was colored in shocked and disbelief till realization set in.

"How much did you hear, Belikov?" I demanded in a no nonsense voice.

"Most of it. Especially that last bit. What Christian just said," He said, anger lacing in his voice.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Want to see what happens next? Review!<em>**


	5. Questions

**_A/N: August 8, 2011_**

**_Hello! Rain Here!_**

**_First of all, I would like to shout out a big thank you to Nicia! Thank you Nicia for helping me edit and proof this Chapter/story! It wouldn't be as good without your help!_**

**_I would also like to thank you guys who reviewed! Thank you!  
><em>**

**_Reviews make me happy! Don't forget that a happy me mean more and faster chapters! More and faster chapters means happy you! Happy you means more reviewing! More reviewing means happy me!_**

**_See? We can all be happy if you just review!_**

**_I don't care if it's two words or the maximum amount of words. Just review! Every Opinion Counts!_**

**_I would also like to thank all of you who voted in my poll that helped me with this chapter! Thank you so much! The results will be shown/spread out within the next few chapters starting with this one!_**

**_Also check out the poll on my page for the next chapter of my other story 'Memories And A Wedding'. I'm stuck again and since you all were such a great help with my last poll, decided to ask for you guys to help me again with a poll. So check it out and tell me what you think!_**

**_I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!_**

**_~~Rain!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously On: Who Said A Lot Couldn't Happen? –<strong>_

_**– Eddie's Point Of View –**_

_**"He hurt her to the point that she barely trusts us – even if she considers us family before and now. So don't mention it at all when you're around him, and if you have to don't, -in any way – tell him that it's his kid." Christian concluded.**_

_**I was about to say something else, when there was a knock on the door. I got up and opened it to reveal a very shocked and unbelieving looking Dimitri. I was confused as to why his face was colored with shock and disbelief… till realization set in.**_

_**"How much did you hear, Belikov?" I demanded in a no nonsense voice.**_

**_"Most of it. Especially that last bit. What Christian just said." He said, anger lacing in his voice._**

– **Eddie's Point Of View –**

His eyes were filled with shock, hurt, longing, and disbelief. But mostly anger – even his face was clouded with nothing but rage. "Why!" He yelled – so loud I'm sure you could hear him on the other side of campus. "Why would she keep something like this from me! Tell me!"

Quicker than I had ever thought possible, Dimitri grabbed me by the collar of my shirt, and slammed me up against the wall in the hallway, making me hit my head pretty hard. Never in all the time that I have known Dimitri Belikov have I seen him loose his control like this. He looked intimidating even when he was relaxed, but now? While he was doing this - and knowing what he was capable of?

I was afraid.

But I didn't let it show.

I wasn't going to let him scare me like this.

I stared him in the eye with a defiant glare and hate filled look – a look too filled with those emotions to show any of the fear I was feeling. It was a look that I would only normally use to scare the shit out of someone who had pissed me off. And right now? He's pissed me off. He pissed me off for eavesdropping on a private conversation. But what really pissed me off? Was the fact that he thinks he has that right to be angry at Rose for not telling him something like this – when he was the one who left! That's what really pissed me off.

By this point everyone had come out of Lissa's apartment to see what was going on.

While still in Dimitri's grip and pinned to the wall I couldn't help but remember that conversation that Rose and I had a little while ago – just after she told us all what had happened between her and Dimitri, and that she was pregnant with _his_ child.

****VA****

It had been the day after she told the other Guardians and staff and she refused to come out of her room no matter who tried to coax her out – even Lissa couldn't get her out of there. We knew that she needed time to think and time alone, so I told her that I would bring her meals and would be there if she need someone to talk to – that and I didn't want her too alone so she didn't do 'anything' if you catch my drift. So for the next two and a half days I became her Guardian. Staying and watching over her – guarding her from herself. Then when the third day was half over she turned from looking out her window to looking at me.

Her expression broke me.

You could _see_ what _he_ had done to her. How it broke her, no not broke, shattered her. Shattered beyond your wildest dreams. Her expression was that of someone who could barely find a reason to live anymore – to exist anymore. This was not only clear in her face and the way she held her body, but also in the dullness of her eyes. Her once beautiful and lively dark brown eyes were now shattered relics of what they used to be.

I couldn't stand it. I couldn't stand seeing her in pain.

I quickly got up from where I was sitting and crossed the room to where she sat on her bed by the window. Sitting on her bed with her, I took her in my arms and crushed her to my chest. I could feel her shaking and felt the tears wet and ruin my shirt as she cried – but I didn't care if she ruined my shirt. I just held her – held her until she got everything out. Telling her over and over that 'it was going to be okay' and 'that I was there for her and that I was never going to leave her'. Soon after she started to quiet down as her sobs slowed and she fell asleep.

Carefully, I laid her down on her bed and covered her with the blanket that was crumpled up and falling off at the foot of her bed. Before I got up to resume my seat from before I pressed a small kiss to her forehead. But when I went to leave her to sleep without being gawked at, she grabbed my arm. When I looked at her face I saw she was awake – awake enough to think I was leaving perhaps.

In that moment I heard Mason's words… and the promise that he asked me to make for him.

"_I want you to look after Rose for me. No matter the problem I want you to look after her and be there for her when she needs you the most. Please."_

Now thinking back on it, it almost sounded as if he knew this was going to happen to her.

I knelt down beside the bed. "I'm not leaving. I was just going to go sit in the chair I was sitting in before. That's all." I reassured her, taking her hand in mine and pointing to the chair beside the nightstand.

"Stay here with me – here with me on the bed. Please, Eddie?" She asked in a sad heartbroken whisper, pleading me with her eyes not to leave her. She reminded me of a lost, scared young child. Not the young woman I knew who was strong and determined, carefree and loving, smartass and sarcastic, lovable and loved. Who was hot-headed and stubborn, brave and loyal in more in than one way; who was a Badass Novice – no, not a Badass Novice – a Badass Guardian, that's who Rosemarie Hathaway was supposed to be. And that's who we would help her to become again. The Rosemarie Hathaway who I've known since kindergarten, who used to beat up anyone – mostly Jessie Zeklos and Ralf Sarcozy – if they dared to pick on the other kids.

But those words were the first things she said in two days – almost three.

"Alright. I'll stay." I said before taking off my shoes and lying down next to her on the bed.

There was nothing romantic about it. Don't get me wrong, I do love her – but as a sister, nothing more. She is my best friend, someone I'd lay my life down on the line to protect and keep safe. Not just because of the promise I made to Mason but because of how I feel towards her. The same would also go for Christian and Lissa, Mia – who after the Spokane incident I became close to before she went to the Royal Court – and Adrian and all the other people I care for.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Rose looked up at me and spoke to me again.

"Eddie?" She said, still in that sad heart breaking whisper.

"Yeah, Rose?"

"Why did D-d-d…_he_ (Italic) have to leave…?" She managed to choke out the question before the tears came again.

I grabbed her and hugged to my side again, comforting her until she was able to go on. When she was ready to go on she still had unshed tears in her eyes. Slowly, I wiped the unshed tears away.

"I don't know. But when he did he lost out. He lost out on the most beautiful girl ever and let's not forget your child." I said, while laying the hand I used to wipe her tears away on her stomach. "He lost out on getting to see him or her grow in you, and to see him or her grow up after they are born." I turned my head so that our eyes met. "But if he does come back – either before or after the baby is born – I swear I will keep it a secret from him as long as I think it should be kept from him and or until you tell him yourself. The others feel the same as me – and by that I mean every one of the Guardians and staff members along with Lissa and Christian, and Adrian and your parents, and Alberta and Kirova. Okay?" I asked her.

As she buried her head in my side, Rose nodded in agreement. I felt fresh tears stain my shirt before she mumbled. "Thank you so much, Eddie." It was the last thing she said before she fell asleep.

****VA****

Coming back to the present, only a few seconds had passed.

"Answer Me, Castile!" Dimitri yelled, before he pulled, my body away from the wall – only to slam me against it once more to emphasize his anger.

"I don't have to say anything. For one, it isn't my place to – that belongs to Rose and Rose alone. And for another, I don't care what you do to me but you will have to get through me to get to her–" I started to answer but was interrupted by Christian.

"And me. Not to mention I'm sure Lissa, Adrian, and Mia feel the same." Christian said, and out of the corner of my right eye I could see everyone nodding in agreement.

"_I want you to look after Rose for me. No matter the problem I want you to look after her and be there for her when she needs you the most. Please."_

I heard Mason's promise run through my mind once again.

As we'd spoken, Dimitri had lowered me slightly. It was probably unintentional – a side effect of the shock our words had had, but it was enough for me to put my plan into action. "You also have no right to-" I continued as I brought my arms up slowly and shifted my weight to my left a little, getting ready to bring my right leg out to kick his legs out from under him – all the while hoping that he didn't feel the difference in my posture. A movement out of the corner of my eye caught my attention - I saw Lissa had moved from standing beside Christian by their apartment door to standing behind and to the right of Dimitri. She nodded her head towards Dimitri, as if telling me that she will take care of him somehow. "-demand answers from us, when you have yet to give any to us."

With that I made my move.

**– Rose's Point Of View –**

Once I arrived in my room, I set the tray of food on the table in my little kitchenette. The Guardian Dorms are like little apartments made for a single Guardian to live in. They have everything that basically comes in an apartment – even a little living room area with a nice TV.

Ever since I became a Guardian and moved into the dorms, I have not once watched the TV. I know what you're thinking. Rose Hathaway not watch TV? Ha! Yeah, right, that's laughable…?

Yeah, well, I've been too busy to watch it or to even turn it on. Doing what? You might ask.

Moping, that's what.

Moping about being abandoned by the person who said and made me think that they loved me more than life itself. Not to mention said person left me with words I'll never forget.

Words that haunt me to this day.

Once I finished eating I glanced at my alarm clock that was by my calendar. That's when I noticed that there was something written on today's date. Oh! Shit! My Appointment at the clinic with Dr. Olendzki that is in 20 minutes! After grabbing my tray, my radio I forgot to grab this morning, keys and phone I ran out of my room – barely stopping to lock up – and took off to go get the gang while putting in my ear piece and switching my end of the radio onto silent. I tried to check the bond quickly to find Liss and the others, but I found that she was blocking me.

Something was going on that she didn't want me to find out about.

After dropping the tray off at the dining hall, I decided that I was going to go and find out what she was hiding from me. First stop? Her apartment.

Once I arrived at the Dragomir building, I entered the code on the key pad to enter the building and made a beeline for Lissa and Christian's apartment. When I got there the sight in front of me made me stop dead in my tracks.

Christian and Adrian were holding up and dragging an unconscious looking Dimitri towards the wall. Eddie and Lissa were looking smug. Mia was just standing there wide-eyed with her mouth hanging open – as if she didn't know what to do. And no one had noticed me standing there frozen, _yet_.

After composing myself, I made my presence known.

"What the fuck is going on here!" I screeched, causing everyone's heads to snap up in my direction. Their expressions appeared shocked to see me standing there. Shaking my head I backed slowly away from the others. Back in the direction I came from.

"Rose! Please! Let me explain!" Eddie started, begging me to stay and listen with his hand reaching out towards me. As if to stop me from leaving – which is exactly what I did. I turned around and tore out of there.

I couldn't believe what they did.

"_Rose! Please! Listen t–"_ I cut Lissa off by blocking the bond.

When I arrived at the clinic I was out of breath. I stopped by the doors to the clinic and leaned against the wall to compose myself before going in. When I finally got inside I noticed I was just in time for my appointment.

"Rose!" I heard a voice call. Looking to my left I saw Dr. Marie Olendzki watching at me with concern. "Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Yeah. I thought I was going to be late for my appointment, that's all." I lied. And by the look on her face she didn't believe me but she didn't press me for details either.

"Oh, okay." She answered in a disbelieving tone, before changing the subject. "Well if you just come this way, we can get started. Are the Princess and Guardian Castile coming?"

"No. Not this time." I answered her. This time it was the truth.

"Okay. Well come on." She turned and started walking towards the room. While following her, I took my phone out to see I have five texts. Two from Eddie and three from Lissa. I deleted them without even reading them and switched my phone off.

Once she took care of the normal stuff like weight and mandatory questions, I laid down on the bed while she started up the ultrasound machine. After typing in the necessary things, she turned back to me. "Okay, Rose. Please pull your shirt up to just above your stomach. This is going to be cold." She warned me before rubbing on the gel that was needed for the ultrasound to work, once my shirt was out of the way.

I couldn't help but gasp as the ice-cold gel hit my skin. "That's freezing!"

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry. But at least I warned you." She chuckled as she smeared it around so that it covered my abdomen, before placing the wand thing on my stomach and looking at the screen. "Well… isn't this interesting."

I couldn't help but think something was wrong and started to panic. "Is something wrong?" I asked. I had to know.

"No." She answered. "Quite the opposite. Look." She turned the screen towards me and pointed. "There is your baby," she paused, "and there is your other baby." Turning towards me, she had a big smile. "You're having twins, Rose. No wonder you're showing a little more than you should at this stage."

I was barely paying attention to what she was saying because I couldn't take my eyes off the screen. Where I could see the grainy image of two little sea monkey like things that are my _babies_. I didn't know I was crying till she handed me a tissue. I, Rose Hathaway, was rendered speechless for what seemed like an eternity.

"Do you have any questions?" She asked as she printed of some copies of the ultrasound.

"Can you tell what they are yet, Dr. Olendzki? If they are boys or girls or one of each?" I asked.

"Not yet. But in a few weeks we will be able to. Here. And quit calling me Dr. Olendzki – it's Marie now that you are a Guardian. I told you that last time you were in here; and the time before that, too." She said while handing me the pictures and some paper towels to wipe my stomach off with. I took the pictures and stared at them. I couldn't believe that I was not only having one baby, but two. My little ones. I smiled at that thought and couldn't stop smiling at it as I walked up to the desk to make my next appointment.

"I take it by that smile, that there was good news?" Bella, the nurse of was at the desk. She was a Moroi with light blue eyes and shoulder length brown hair. She's was in her mid-twenties and married to one of the Guardians on campus. Unlike most Moroi, she doesn't care what people think. She has great respect for us Guardians and Dhampirs alike.

"Yeah, you can say that." As I showed her the pictures. "There's one," pointing to the picture, "and there's two. Twins." That made me smile even more.

"Wow." She said looking back up at me and handing the picture back. "Congratulations!" With that we made the next appointment and I left.

As soon as I stepped outside, I heard my name being called. Looking up and to the left towards where the area where the gym was, I saw Eddie and Lissa running towards me and they looked relieved that found me.

As they reached me, I glared at them. "What?" I snapped.

"He knows!" They shouted at me.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Want to see what happens next? Review!<em>**


	6. You're Gonna Be My Everything

_**A/N: August 16, 2011**_

_**Hello! Rain Here!**_

_**Sorry about the wait. Here is chapter six of 'Who Said'!**_

_**First of all, I would like to shout out a big thank you to Nicia! Thank you Nicia for helping me edit and proof this Chapter/Story! It wouldn't be as good without your help!**_

_**I would also like to thank you guys who reviewed! Thank You So Very Much! I'm glad to hear your opinions and questions!**_

_**Some of your questions should be answered starting with this chapter!  
><strong>_

_**Reviews make me happy! Don't forget that a happy me, means more and faster chapters! More and faster chapters means happy you! Happy you means more reviewing! More reviewing Happy me!**_

_**See? We can all be happy if you just review!**_

_**I don't care if it's two words or the maximum amount of words. Just review! Every Opinion Counts!**_

_**_**I would also like to thank those of you who either added me/my story to their Favorite Author/Story Lists and or Story/Author Alerts!  
><strong>_**_

_**On a side note. The other day I was going through my chapters to find something when I noticed a BIG typo that take place during the 'Eddie's Note' in chapter four 'You Shattered Her Heart!'. For those of you who would to see said typo, tell me in a review or Private Message me.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!**_

_**~~Rain!**_

_**Now On With The Story!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously On: Who Said A Lot Couldn't Happen? –<strong>_

_**– Rose's Point Of View –**_

_**As soon as I stepped outside, I heard my name being called. Looking up and to the left towards where the area where the gym was, I saw Eddie and Lissa running towards me and they looked relieved that they'd found me.**_

_**As they reached me, I glared at them. "What?" I snapped.**_

_**"He knows!" They shouted at me.**_

– **Rose's Point Of View –**

"He? D-d-dimi-tri?" I stuttered out, not wanting to believe what I was hearing. It hurt but at the same time it felt great to say his name. It also felt strangely foreign to say his name out loud.

They only nodded – their expressions were of guilt, regret, and of great sadness. They were looking at me – silently begging me to understand. To understand something – something they were trying explain without words. But I wasn't paying them any attention for I was too wrapped up in my thoughts.

I couldn't believe it.

The one thing I had hoped to keep from him. The one thing I wanted to wait to tell him – until I felt the time was right.

Was out.

I couldn't think straight. This was too much. My breathing started to speed up and my vision was going blurry with black spots dancing across my sight; and the world started to spin. I lent up against the building. I closed my eyes trying to get my breathing under control. But I couldn't. I tried to stop the thoughts that were going through my head. Thoughts that were making everything worse. But I couldn't, no matter what I tried.

_My babies._ I had to calm down, not only for my sake, but for my babies sake as well. I felt my arm rise of its own accord to cradle my stomach like a shield.

I remember when I first found out I was pregnant. And those words that Dr. Marie Olendzki said to me that day.

****VA****

I was sitting in the clinic with doc– Marie, sitting on the bed in shock at what she had just told me.

"That's not possible! The only person I have ever done _'that'_ with was a Dhampir." I said once I had gotten over the shock that I was pregnant. "It's impossible! That test must be wrong!"

"I did it twice, Rose. It's no mistake." I could tell she was just as shocked as me once I told her that the father was a Dhampir. "Are you sure, Rose? Are you sure that you haven't been with a Mor–"

"Yes! I would remember if I was with a Moroi! I'm not a whore like all the rumors say I am!" I whisper-yelled, not wanting other people to overhear me.

"Well, if you're sure. I'll prescribe you some prenatal vitamins for you to take and leave it at the front desk for you to take with you when you make your appointment. Alright?" She sighed, giving up the argument before getting up and leaving.

"Fine." I said, getting up but still trying to process the fact that the last time Dimitri and I had been together – on graduation night – he had impregnated me. The fact that Dimitri's Child is growing inside of me. Dimitri's child. Even if he left me after saying those words, I still had a part of him with me.

My child.

But what if I'm not a good mother? What if I do to my child what my mother did to me? Can I raise him or her on my own?

I didn't know how long I had been standing there but Doc – Marie came back in and smiled at me. I must have spoken my thought out loud because she answered. "You're a mother, Rose. It's the maternal instincts that took over just now when you stood up."

"My instincts?" I asked numbly. As she took a step forward as I took a step back – as if she were going to attack, but I knew she wouldn't – and rested my hands on my stomach.

"Yes, any mother's instinct is to protect her offspring. It's like something that flips inside of you, like a switch, and nothing is more important than the life you're carrying. And you're doing it right now. Look down."

And I did. To see my arm resting across my stomach like a shield – protecting my child.

"You can do this, Rose. You are not on your own. You. Have. Me. To lean on if you need support." She moved closer to me so that she was able to wrap her arms around my shoulders in a firm, comforting hug as I silently cried on her shoulder. I was still undecided at this point as to whether I could do this on my own or even with the help of everyone else, but I would try my best for my child. For him or her. And even though Dimitri left, I would try to make up for his absence in everything for their sake.

I could only hope that it would be enough.

Once I had left the clinic and had returned to my room in the Guardian Dorms, I walked over to my bed, sat down, and opened the bedside table drawer and took out the little black velvet box and opened it. Inside was one of the most beautiful ring in the world.

Beside this child I'm carrying, this ring was the last thing Dimitri Belikov ever gave me. The ring and a promise to love me and be only mine. A promise to love me for life till death do we part unofficially. Till we made it official in front of God.

A promise he broke by leaving.

I haven't worn the ring since the night he gave it to me.

The ring had an inscription on the outside of the band which read: _'I will always love you, my dearest Roza'_.

It was almost like he knew he was going to leave me.

After putting the ring back in the box and closing the lid, I put it away and texted everyone to come and meet me in my room before I leaned up against the window.

The only thing I didn't mention to everyone that day was the fact that Dimitri asked me to marry him the night before he left.

****VA****

Even with my eyes closed I could feel someone's hands – the big hands of a guy – on my shoulders. The calloused hands of a Guardian. The person they belonged to was trying to get my attention by shaking me gently and calling my name – but their voice was unidentifiable to me in this moment. The voice was frantic and was speaking to someone else at the same time as they called my name.

The last thought that ran thought my head before I blacked out was a silent prayer to God, even if didn't fully believe in Him.

_Please._ I begged. _Please, protect my babies._

– **Eddie's Point Of View –**

I couldn't believe what Lissa and I had just done.

Once I made my move and knocked Dimitri to his knees, I was out of his grip, and so I grabbed his arms and restrained him; which is when Lissa made her move.

Getting right in front of him, she looked him in the eyes. That's when I knew what she was going to do. She was getting ready to compel him. "You're getting sleepy. You want to take a nap. You're in your bed, its night time and you're going to bed. Your eyes are getting heavier and heavier." As she spoke in that sugary sweet voice – a voice that would make you do almost anything for her – Dimitri's resistance to my hold started to cease.

There is only one thing that I can hope for. That Lissa blocked Rose out of the bond when we were doing this.

Once he was out, Christian and Adrian grabbed him and started to drag him over towards the wall. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mia's shocked face from what we'd just done. But can you really blame us for doing this? We have to get to Rose first and warn her. I glanced at Lissa and noticed the smug smile that had formed on her face. I knew I had one of my own.

But, of course, our celebrating was cut short by the voice of the person I was trying to avoid finding out about this. Rose.

"What the fuck is going on here!" She screeched, making everyone's head snap up in her direction. Their expressions matching my own: shocked. Shocked to see her standing there. Shaking her head Rose backed slowly away from all of us. Back towards the way she came from.

"Rose! Please! Let me explain!" I started, with my hand stretched out towards her; trying to stop her with that gesture alone. Instead, she turned around and tore out of here. But that didn't stop us from trying to call out to her – trying to get her to listen. But it didn't work.

She was already gone.

I then turned towards Lissa. "Can you tell her through the bond what happened?" I asked.

"I'll try to. That's if she doesn't block her end of the bond." She said before she got a blank look on her face for a second. "I got as far as you did before she blocked it and blocked me."

"Well then let's go look for her. We will split up. Lissa and I will go towards the clinic and gym area to search. Christian you search the quad and dining hall area. Adrian, go to her room and search that area. Call me if you see her. Mia you stay here and watch him." I jerked my chin towards the wall where Dimitri lay against it – unconscious. "And call me if he wakes up. I want to be there when he does. Maybe we can make some kind of agreement to get answers to questions from both sides."

Mia nodded and walked over to him as three walls of water appeared around him. The walls soon turned into what looked like a water prison cell with bars included in little patches high up on the two sides and the front looked like a cell door made with just bars and a lock. It was just tall enough for him to stand up if needed and little bit after that.

It looked like a prison cell from the Wild West. All that was missing was the lantern hanging from a nail in the wall.

He's an outlaw right now in my book, so it fits.

"Nice touch." I said. She turned to face me and smiled. This for some reason caused me to smile and Lissa to giggle.

"Why don't we just call Rose over her radio, Eddie?" Christian asked pointing to my Guardian radio and bringing me back to what was happening.

"Because if I know her it's off. That's why." I said before Lissa and I took off. As I was turning, I noticed Adrian acting weird. Now that I think of it ever since he heard Dimitri came back earlier today he's been acting weird. Like he doesn't want to be caught.

Before leaving I called Mia over, and when she got to me I lowered my head to whisper in her ear. "I going to tell you something but I want you to act like I'm asking you out on a date, okay? Please, it's important. Nod your head if you understand so they think you're agreeing to something."

Mia nodded her head.

"I have a bad feeling about Adrian, he's up to something. Ever since this morning when I announced Belikov was back." She nodded again in understanding, and then giggled to keep up the act. "I want to you to keep an eye on him. If comes back before anyone else – even if some else is here – I want you to call me or text me – just find some way to tell me. And code it. But no matter keep the pretense up. I don't want Adrian to know something's up or that I'm suspicious. Call Christian back once I'm done and tell him what I told you. But don't let Adrian suspect anything, again I _have_ to stress this point. He's been hounding Rose ever since Belikov left. I think the two are connected somehow." I lifted my head and looked at her lovingly.

"So once we find Rose we'll make farther plans, right?" I asked, for the act that I needed to keep up now.

A slight blush colored her cheeks, as she nodded her head to show that she understood what I meant.

"I really mean it too, Mia." I said before winking at her and leaving with Lissa – barely paying attention to the excuse she used to talk to Christian. I noticed Adrian was just leaving in an elevator already; the doors closing in front of him.

That's when I noticed the glint in his eyes – a glint I didn't like. It was pure evil.

Looking away quickly I looked at Lissa who was right beside me. "Ready?" I asked as heard the elevator doors close and it make its descent down.

"Yep." She said popping the 'p'.

With that we made our way across campus; with me filling her in on what I told Mia and the glint in I saw in Adrian's eyes as he was in the elevator as we went. Once we reached the gym I remembered something about today.

Rose's Appointment at the clinic with Dr. Olendzki.

Looking at my watch to see what time it was I noticed it should be almost over. "I think I know where she is. She had an appointment with Dr. Olendzki today – just a check-up but it should be over by the time we get there. Let's go before we miss her leaving the clinic."

With that we took off towards the clinic with me having to slow my pace for Lissa; and I was hoping luck was with us and we would get there before she left. And luck was with us. Rose was just leaving when were in her hearing distance.

"Rose!" Lissa and I shouted over and over again, before we finally succeeded in getting her attention. When she saw it was us she was pissed.

"What?" she snapped while glaring at us; which made Lissa cringe back for a second before she pushed forward – not letting Rose scare her.

"He knows!" We shouted together at her, not letting her get away.

"He? D-d-dimi-tri?" She stuttered out. Almost like she didn't want to believe what she was hearing. I could tell it hurt her but at the same time not as much to say his name. But it also sounded foreign to hear Rose say it his name.

I'm guessing that has to do with the fact that he's back.

I nodded, hoping my expression matched my feelings. Regret, guilt and great sadness. I knew she wanted to be the one to tell him, but now she doesn't have the chance.

Before I could do anything else, I noticed that she was starting to sway but caught herself and lent up against the wall. Her breathing was erratic and her eyes were closed.

"Rose! Rose! Open your eyes! Look at me!" I shook her shoulders gently. "Rose!"

"I'm going to get help!" Lissa said before running into the clinic.

Returning my attention to Rose, I could tell she was just about to faint. I caught her as she swayed and carried her bride-style, inside the clinic. I guess it was a good thing we caught and told her when we did for another good reason. Dr. Olendzki and a nurse were just rounding the corner when I entered the building.

"Follow me." Dr. Olendzki commanded as soon as I reached her and she turned the corner that she had just come from. "What happened?" Dr. Olendzki asked me as she started hook Rose up to the different monitors.

"Dimitri's back." I started.

"What!" Marie yelled turning around to face me for a quick second before returning to what she was doing. "No wonder she looked pale – as if she'd seen a ghost – when she came here earlier for her appointment."

"That's not all. The gang and I were talking in Lissa's room and he overheard most of it before he knocked on the door. When I opened the door and confronted him about it he shoved me up against a wall and demanded answers. I wouldn't give him said answers and knocked him out because he lost his control. Don't worry he's not hurt except for a little bump on the head. Mia is watching him. Anyway Rose came across the scene right after we had knocked him out and didn't wait for the explanation – she must have come here for her appointment, but we didn't know where she was and went to look for her. We caught her just outside the clinic and told her Dimitri knows about the baby and she fainted."

"Well, okay. She's fine from what I can tell. And will wake up when she's ready." Marie said.

"That's great but what about the baby?" Lissa asked.

"Fine."

"Great! But someone is going to have to tell Janine and the others." Lissa said while eying at me.

"Don't worry. I want to talk to Janine and Mia anyway." I said before turning around and leaving.

After pulling my cell out, I found Mia's number and called her first.

"Hi, Eddie! Everything's fine here. Christian just came back from looking in his area Adrian hasn't come back from his area yet and Dimitri is still out of it." She answered.

"Good. We got a problem though. Lissa and I found her–" I started again.

"That's great! But what the problem?" She asked.

"What is it with people and interrupting me? Anyway we found her. I forgot she had an appointment at the clinic with Dr. Olendzki for the baby today – that's why she showed up when she did. She was coming to get us. When we arrived at the clinic she was just leaving, we told her Dimitri knows about the baby. That's where the problem is. As soon as we told her she started to lose it and fainted." I told her.

"Oh, I see. Okay, well I'm not dealing with her parents." Mia sounded scared. I could hear Christian laughing in the background.

Even I was scared just of the thought of telling Abe Mazur a.k.a. Zmey and Janine Hathaway one of the most badass Guardians there is out there, that their daughter is in the clinic because she fainted and _why_ she fainted.

_Lovely. Aren't I lucky?_ I thought sarcastically.

"Well I better get this over with. Bye. I just hope they don't shoot the messenger." I said to no one really.

Mia laughed. And hearing her laugh made me smile and warm inside. It was a heavenly sound; that laugh.

"Bye!" she said before hanging up.

I hit the end button and then scrolled through my contracts list till I found the one that would lead me to my death.

After clearing my throat, I dialed the number.

She picked up on the second ring.

"Hathaway."

"Janine, it's me Eddie. Are you on campus?"

"Yes, I am. Why?" Janine asked.

"It's Rose. She fainted and is in the clinic." I told her.

"What happened?" She yelled. I could hear her footstep on the stone of the hallways of the school before a door slammed open and closed again.

So I told her, this time not leaving out the details I did with Marie. Including my suspicions about Adrian.

Geez, I think I'm going to have to start recording it and playing it back if someone asks me to explain to them what happened again.

"I see. Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Okay. I'll wait for you by the door and show you to her room once you get here."

"Okay. Bye." She said before she hung up. Five minutes later she arrived and I showed her to Rose's room. Once we got to Rose's room, I told Lissa we had to go meet up with Mia. Reluctantly she got up and came with me to see what's up with Dimitri and Adrian, knowing what I meant by that.

– **Janine's Point Of View –**

It's been an hour since I was told that Rose was in the clinic because she fainted. Her friends had to leave and take care of something but didn't want her to be alone. So I said I would watch her and be with her.

As I sat here beside Rose holding her hand, I couldn't help but remember when she – my little girl – told us she was pregnant and that she was in love with her twenty four year old mentor who left her for some Moroi. That was fine. What really got me was that the father of her baby was her mentor. I couldn't believe it. I was shocked beyond a shadow of a doubt. About that and about the fact that I apparently misjudged Belikov with how he was. He is just like that father of his – maybe not as bad – that I know of at least. But maybe I should listen to him first before I make any assumptions and any final judgments.

Then there was Adrian to think about. But I'll worry about Adrian Ivashkov after Rose is awake.

We were never close but I'm glad that she told me. I just wish I was there for more of her life – for her childhood, for her first kiss, her first date. I love being a Guardian, I will admit that and not deny or dispute that fact, but it has taken so much away from me in return. I wish I could go back in time and change the fact that I didn't spend as much time as I wish I wanted to with her and see her grow up into the woman she is now.

But I'm here now and I'm going to make the most of it.

Our relationship has gotten better over the last few months.

All was quite in the room except for the radio playing that over the speakers quietly. It was also the radio show Ibrahim wanted me to tell Rose to listen to and for me to listen to as well. It was some type of request show. I wasn't really paying attention to it till the next request was announced.

"And for our next request we have a text shout out going with it. This is from Ibrahim for his two special girls. He says: 'To my Janine and Rosemarie aka my Kiz. I heard this song the other day, and I thought how this song reminds me of your relationship with each other.' Well, Janine and Rosemarie this is to you. Here's _'You're Gonna Be'_ by _Reba McEntire_."

_6lbs and 9oz. lookin' up at me  
>Like I have all the answers<br>I hope I have the ones you need  
>I've never really done this, now I know what scared is<em>

_Sometimes I'll protect you from everything that's wrong  
>Other times I'll let you just find out on your own<br>But that's when you'll be growin',  
>And the whole time I'll be knowin<em>

_You're gonna fly with every dream you chase  
>You're gonna cry, but know that that's okay<br>Sometimes life's not fair, but if you hang in there  
>You're gonna see that sometimes bad is good<br>We just have to believe things work out like they should  
>Life has no guarantees, but always loved by me<br>You're gonna be_

_I'm afraid you'll have to suffer through  
>some of my mistakes<br>Lord knows I'll be trying OH to give you what it takes  
>What it takes to know the difference<br>Between getting by and livin'_

'_Cause anything worth doing is worth doing all the way  
>Just know you'll have to live with all<br>the choices that you make  
>So make sure you're always givin' way<br>more than you're takin'_

_You're gonna fly with every dream you chase  
>You're gonna cry, but know that that's okay<br>Sometimes life's not fair, but if you hang in there  
>You're gonna see that sometimes bad is good<br>We just have to believe things work out like they should  
>Life has no guarantees, but always loved by me<br>You're gonna be_

_Someone's everything  
>You're gonna see<br>Just what you are to me_

_You're gonna fly with every dream you chase  
>We just have to believe things work out like they should<br>Life has no guarantees, but always loved by me  
>You're gonna be<br>Always loved by me_

I think right now with everything that's going on recently… it fits. I can't help but close my eyes and let a few tears escape.

_Thank you, Ibrahim. It means so much to me that I'm here for my little girl_.

After hearing that song just now, I can see my Little Rose as a mother. A great one at that. I can see her in a rocking chair singing softly to her baby and rocking him or her to sleep. I can see her playing with him or her as they grow older. Holding them when they are crying for her, whether it's because they just want attention or they're hurt or are just fussing.

I can see her getting up in the middle of the night to take care of them. And being there as they take their first steps and say their first words. Helping them train to become Guardians when they're older, and watching proudly as they walk across that stage to get their diploma and promise mark. And encouraging them to become Guardian's if they so wish to do so. Maybe finding love like she did and getting married and having a family.

Most of things I wished I could have done with her. My Everything. Just like this child will be hers.

"Mom?"

* * *

><p><strong>Song Used In This Chapter:<strong>

**_'You're Gonna Be' by Reba McEntire_**

**There is a link to both this song and _'Little Bit Stronger'_ by_ Sara Evans_ on my profile page!**

**And Don't forget to vote in my poll for my other story! I really need help with it!  
><strong>

**With that said there is only one more thing to say!**

**_Wanna see what happens next? Review!_**


	7. False Charges And Silance Part One

_**A/N: August 29, 2011**_

_**Hello! Rain Here!**_

_**Sorry about the wait. Here is chapter seven of 'Who Said'!**_

_**First of all, I would like to shout out a big thank you to Nicia! Thank you Nicia for helping me edit and proof this story! It wouldn't be as good without your help!**_

_**I would also like to thank you guys who reviewed!**_

_**Reviews make me happy! Don't forget that a happy me, means more and faster chapters! More and faster chapters means happy you! Happy you means more reviewing! More reviewing Happy me!**_

_**See? We can all be happy if you just review!**_

_**I don't care if it's two words or the maximum amount of words. Just review! Every Opinion Counts!**_

_**Okay! I got a few story recommendation shout outs!**_

_**After being abused by her husband, and getting a divorce, Rose becomes a single mother of three children. Find out what happens when she starts night classes and meets Dimitri Belikov. Follow Rose in the wonderful fan fiction called 'Life Will Turn Around' by Nicia.  
><strong>_

_**A quote by Nicia. "**If you're looking for the perfect blend of humor and romance, any of the fan fictions by Ms. Sweden are the perfect choice. ****_****Every****_**** chapter makes me laugh out loud and leaves a smile on my face after I've finished reading. So put them at the top of your to-read list!**" I totally agree!  
><strong>_

_**When Dimitri Belikov, a private investigator, is hired by the shady Abe Mazur to hunt down his long lost daughter. He heads to the States and goes undercover masquerading as a high school student. Will he find her? What happens when he falls in love with her? Follow Dimitri in the wonderful fan fiction 'The Search For Rosemarie Mazur' by MadameRozaBelikova. I also highly recommend all of their other stories as well!**_

_****Another quote from Nicia. "Also, please check out the story 'Who Would Have Thought' by x-Kryst-x. It's a relatively new VA fic that looks to have a promising storyline with a good dose of drama and a bit of angst thrown into the mix. But sadly she doesn't have many reviewers :'(" Again I totally agree!  
><strong>**_

_**-I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!**_

_**~~Rain!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously On: Who Said A Lot Couldn't Happen? –<strong>_

_**– Janine's Point Of View –**_

_**After hearing that song just now, I can see my Little Rose as a mother. A great one at that. I can see her in a rocking chair singing softly to her baby and rocking him or her to sleep. I can see her playing with him or her as they grow older. Holding them when they are crying for her, whether it's because they just want attention or they're hurt or are just fussing.**_

_**I can see her getting up in the middle of the night to take care of them. And being there as they take their first steps and say their first words. Helping them train to become Guardians when they're older, and watching proudly as they walk across that stage to get their diploma and promise mark. And encouraging them to become Guardian's if they so wish to do so. Maybe finding love like she did and getting married and having a family.**_

_**Most of things I wished I could have done with her. My Everything. Just like this child will be hers.**_

_**"Mom?"**_

– **Rose's Point Of View –**

It's been a month since everything started to even out somewhat. A month since Dimitri returned. And month since he found out about his children, who I am currently four months pregnant with. In that month, a lot has happened.

Well, two major things that happened – one right after the other.

The first thing was that the day Dimitri came back Adrian disappeared from campus.

According to Eddie, Lissa, Christian and Mia; Eddie had split everyone up to go look for me after I saw what they had done to Dimitri and left. They couldn't get a hold of me and didn't know where I was; so Eddie had told Adrian to go look around my dorm area and see if I was wondering around there.

That was the last time anyone had seen or heard from Adrian at all. Not even the Queen has.

Shortly after I woke up in the clinic I was filled in by my mother on what they did to Dimitri, and told Eddie's theory about how Dimitri leaving and Adrian could be connected.

But if you ask me it seems a little too coincidental for my liking. And it was just that. A theory. A theory with no evidence.

Whenever we ask Dimitri if he remembers anything that happened on the night of Graduation or anytime afterwards till he returned, he just changes the subject or leaves.

Two weeks after word of Adrian's disappearance had gotten to the Queen, the Queen did something. And. She. Was. Pissed. To the point that she sent Guardians to St. Vladimir's to arrest me under false charges.

The confrontation in front of the Queen, I guess you can say, was epic.

It started when Lissa had wanted to go off campus for a little bit but first had to discuss Guardian arrangements with Kirova and Alberta.

–**Two Weeks After Dimitri Returned–**

I was in Kirova's office, once again, but this time it wasn't for punishment. _Thankfully_. Dimitri, my mother and I had been called to her office by Alberta to discuss an issue with a few of the other Guardians. I was in the middle of saying something when I was sucked into Lissa's head for a second. She and Sparky were starting to go at it, when she broke the kiss, saying that really wanted to go off campus and that she needed to talk to Kirova about it, before she sent me a message to meet her at Kirova's.

I was brought out of her head to someone shaking me.

After blinking a few times and focusing on my surroundings, I found Dimitri stood right in front of me, a worried expression covering his normally stoic face.

Normally I would love to look at that god-like face of his not to mention his bo–

Stop that, Rose! Get a hold of yourself! _He_. Left. _You!_ You're still pissed at him for leaving, no matter how good looking he is! Said the little annoying voice in my head.

After glaring at his hand, then him, and then shrugging off his hand when he didn't seem to get my unspoken message, I told him to get out of my face before turning to the others.

"Sorry about that. Lissa and Sparky were going at it. She sucked me in; thankfully she didn't let it get too bad. But, anyway, she's on her way here to ask you to let her off campus for something. I don't know what." I told them.

"It's alright, Rose." Alberta said. "Continue with what you were saying from before."

"Alright. I was sa–"

_Knock…Knock…Knock…_

"Oh! For the love of God! I'll never be able to finish what I need to say!" I cursed as I turned and glared at the door – a glare that normally made people pale and run for their lives. Okay, that was an exaggeration… But you get the point, though it does happen from time to time.

"Rose, is it Lissa?" Kirova asked.

"Hold on." I said before checking the bond, without to find Lissa was still on the far side of campus.

"No. She's still half way across campus." I said coming back to myself.

"Very well." She said before calling for whoever was on the other side of the door to enter.

When the door opened, I was surprised to see a certain Guardian with Ozera blue eyes and raven black hair.

"Well, well, well. Look at what that cat dragged in." I was genuinely surprised to see him. "If it isn't Guardian Ivan Ash." I announced to everyone in the office. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Dimitri stiffened when said the name 'Ivan'. "Have a nice time back home?"

"Nice to see you too, Hathaway. And yes, I did. My brother said to tell you that he would love to meet the famous and lovely Rose Hathaway one day, now that he is here at the academy to teach." Then after looking around he addressed the others in the room. "Guardian Hathaway. Guardian Petrov." He nodded to Alberta and my mother before turning to face Dimitri with a confused expression. "And who are you?"

"This is Guardian Dimitri Belikov." I told him. As soon as the word 'Belikov' left my lips, Ivan attacked Dimitri. "Stop it, Ivan!" I shouted before turning to my mother, Kirova and Alberta who were just staring at the scene playing out in front of them. "Stop them before one of the gets hurt!" They still didn't move. "Stop them or I will!"

That snapped them out of their trance. No one wanted me to do anything that could harm the babies.

Alberta and my mother ran over grabbing Ivan. Of course that didn't stop him from struggling and trying with all his might to get free – to attack Dimitri.

After pushing back Dimitri and telling him to stay, I turned around to go calm down Ivan… when I felt Dimitri's hand grab my wrist. I knew that it was him because even after all the time that had passed, and everything that had happened between us that electric shock still shot through me.

I tried to pull my wrist free, but he wasn't having that.

"Don't go near him, Rose. You could get hurt." He still didn't let go, instead, his grip tightened, and he pulled me back a step.

"Let go, Belikov." My tone of voice was ice cold, as I glared at his hand on my wrist. It was a voice that everyone knew meant trouble. It was a voice that was so cold it could give icebergs a run for their money. "Let go or you'll end up with worse damage than Ivan would do to you. I don't want to hurt you."

_Like you hurt me, but physically._ Those words hung in the air between us. Like a double meaning.

"No. I will not." He said defiantly, with a hint of fear mixed among those words. As I looked up at him for the first time, I noticed the color had drained from his face. He was probably understanding the words that lingered in the air and remembering the last time I attacked him.

Yanking my arm from his grip, I drew it back then let it fly forward, hitting him square on the jaw. It wasn't my strongest hit but it would do a enough damage to satisfy my anger. He stumbled back a couple of feet, clutching his face in one hand. The look he threw in my direction me was a taunt. One that said 'Is that the best you got?' He was trying to goad me into fighting him, trying to get me to break my control. But I wasn't going to fall for his games.

Turning on my heel I went over to Ivan, to calm him down.

I reached up and gently placed my hand on his cheek. His eyes met mine, and the realization of what he was doing sparked in his eyes. Once that realization was there he stopped fighting my mother and Alberta.

"Let him go." I told them.

"Are you sure, Rose?" Alberta asked.

"Yes, Al, I'm sure. Let him go." Using her nickname told her I was serious.

"Very well. Janine." She said, telling my mother to let go. Once they did he fell to his knees.

As I knelt down to his level and tilted his face up to meet mine, I noticed he was crying. "Ivan, are you okay?"

He looked up at me and nodded. "It gets to be too much sometimes. Being Shadow–Kissed. I don't know how you handle it. Especially now that you're pregnant." His voice trembled as he wrapped his arms around his body. Like he was a frightened child.

"What!" The shocked exclamations of the others echoed through the room.

I ignored them as I quickly threw my arms around him, drawing him in and crushing him to me. "It's alright. It takes a while, but you'll get used to it – to the darkness. Has Jason been using a lot of magic lately?" As I drew back after a minute but keeping my hands on his shoulders. I rubbed his shoulders comfortingly as he breathed deeply and composed himself.

"Not that I know of."

"Okay. How about you go back to your room and rest for a bit? I know how tiring it can be when the darkness gets a hold of you. Especially at the beginning when you're first learning how to deal with it." I smiled and helped him to his feet.

"Yeah. I think I will. I'll talk to you later." He nodded and left with me watching as he closed the door quietly. Almost as soon as it had closed there were another set of knocks.

Checking the bond I found it was Lissa.

"It's Lissa. Don't tell her or, for that matter, anyone else about Ivan yet. He's not ready for others to know. I only know because I walked in on him having a bout with Spirit's darkness in the gym." I told them once I calmed myself down with a couple of deep breaths, earning a few shocked looks from the others. "What? Never seen me calm myself down?"

With that they quickly composed themselves as well.

"Come in!" Kirova called. Letting Lissa know it was alright to come in. Duh.

The door opened to reveal none other than Lissa. When she stepped into the office she noticed Alberta, my mother, Dimitri and myself were there already, that shocked her, but didn't put her off from making her request known.

"Princess. What can I do for you?" Kirova said standing up behind her desk.

"It's not important, I can come back. I'm sorry to have interrupted your conversation. I just wanted to go off academy grounds for a bit and do some shopping." She said in a business tone of voice – cutting straight to the case.

"Yes, Rose here already informed us that you did, for which I don't see–" Kirova started to speak, but was interrupted. Oh, for the love of God. _This_ time is was because the door burst open, revealing ten Guardian who were not from this academy.

My mother, Alberta, Dimitri, and I automatically jumped in front of Lissa and Kirova - protecting them from the threat. _They come first._

"What is the meaning of this?" Kirova demanded from the unknown Guardians.

"We have orders from Her Majesty, Queen Tatiana Maria Ivashkov and the Royal Council to bring into custody Guardian Rosemarie Hathaway." Said the Guardian at the front of the formation.

"And what exactly am I being brought into custody for?" I placed my arm across my stomach as the guardians moved towards me.

"For the disappearance of Lord Adrian Ivashkov. We can do this the easy way or the hard way." The same Guardian said. The Guardian watched me closely as I moved my arm. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to protect my children." I answered.

Of course this got the attention of everyone.

"Child_ren_, Rose? As in more than one?" My mother asked, clearly shocked and amazed. I could tell this without even looking her, it was evident in her voice as she spoke to me.

"Yes. Twins." I answered her.

"Why didn't you say, Rose?" Said an upset Lissa. "Now we have to get two of everything!"

"Lissa, mom, now's _really_ not the time to discuss this. We will talk about this later."

"But we will talk about it, Rose." Lissa said in her, _'I'm not taking no as an answer' _voice – a.k.a. her _'Princess Voice'_.

****VA****

Once we arrived at court, I was brought in front of Queen Tatiana Ivashkov and the Royal Council. Well, the Royal Council minus the Dragomirs, since Lissa doesn't meet the quorum law – meaning that even though she is engaged to Christian she still can't assume her position on the Royal Council because she doesn't have any _biological_ family.

Well, that she knows. I'm just waiting for Lissa to figure out why she's been sick lately.

And if she doesn't soon, I'm going to have to tell her.

After glancing around the room I noticed that there were only two people here besides us, the Council and the Queen. Once I studied them more closely I realized they were Adrian's parents, Lord Nathan and Lady Daniella Ivashkov. The moment that Tatiana saw me, she stood up and started demanding answers; her face contorted into an angry scowl.

"Where is he, Hathaway?" The bitch demanded, breaking all etiquette and protocol. "What did you do with Adrian? You are having his child and are his fiancée after all, are you not? So, I demand to know where my Great-Nephew is! Tell me this instant–" Her threat was cut off by people shouting.

"Tatiana!" Yelled Lord Ivashkov, at the very same moment that a few members of the Royal Council yelled 'Your Majesty!' at her. Both were yelled in utter outrage.

Everyone else was shocked at her outburst.

Through the bond, I could feel hurt, anger, and sadness coming from Lissa; along with the thoughts of what Tatiana had said about Adrian and I. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see a mixture of defeat, regret, anger, and great sadness in a pair of eyes that appeared as blank to everyone else as the face they were set in.

A face and pair of eyes that belonged to none other than Dimitri Belikov.

But what I noticed – and pissed me off even though I kept my face blank as I thought what she'd said through – was the 'Hathaway'. No 'Miss. Hathaway', and definitely no 'Guardian Hathaway' as was expected. It was like she has some kind of personal vendetta against me, because no matter what I did or didn't do – it didn't matter.

And Adrian's disappearance didn't help matters, along with all those stupid rumors about him and I.

My thoughts were cut off by Tatiana continuing like nothing was said at all. And as she continued I still kept my face blank.

Her next words proved – to me at least – that my earlier theory about her vendetta against me was proven.

"Or," she continued, "I will strip you of your 'Guardian' title. I might strip you of it anyway. I've always thought you didn't deserve it - to be a Guardian. Yes, I think I will do that." She finished, with a smile so smug it was evil.

Once those words were out, there was nothing but pure silence. So silent that you could hear a pin drop. Not only did I not have another hair pin, but it wasn't the right moment to for that.

No one said a word or moved a muscle for what seemed like an eternity.

****VA****

Until multiple cries of outrage and protest rang through the room, breaking the silence and causing all hell to break lose.

The yells were coming from everywhere around me. Voices overlapped other voices, so it was impossible for me to tell you what they were saying. But I didn't make a single sound of protest.

It wasn't because I was shocked into silence or really rendered speechless – and judging from the way Tatiana's smirk grew, that was what she was thinking. That my silence and lack of protest – despite my group screaming along with members of the Council and Lord and Lady Ivashkov – meant that I was speechless.

And guilty of the crime I was accused of.

Tatiana snapped her fingers – summoning three Guardians. "Arrest her." She commanded, pointing towards me, her face still in a smug smirk.

One I was about to wipe off.

They were half way to me when I opened my mouth finally. What I said caused everyone in the room to drop silent and look at me.

Not once did I look away from Tatiana.

"Do you really hate that much, Tatiana? What did I ever do that caused you to hate me? Because, you've been after me for a while now. Ever since Adrian came to St. Vladimir's, you've been after me. No, it was before that. It started when Lis- Princess Dragomir and I came back to St. Vladimir's." I stated flatly.

I expected her answer.

This was her silence – that smug look had disappeared as soon as I opened my mouth – till she finally did answer.

"That is ridiculous!" She said trying a little too hard to deny what I had about her, before turning to the Guardians who were just standing there in between me and her. "And I told you to arrest her. So do it this instant!" Her words were layered with compulsion.

Of course, it didn't work due to the new law. A law which states that all Council members plus the Guardians in all meeting rooms must wear rings charmed to resist compulsion.

There was another moment where silence filled the room and no one moved; not even the Guardians.

It wasn't until one of the Council members spoke that it continued.

"Is this true, Your Majesty?" They asked. As I turned my head I saw that Princess Ariana Szelsky had spoken. It was obvious since she was the only person out of her seat and standing.

"Really, Ariana? You're going to believe this… this little whore over me? Your Queen?" She answered Ariana before turning once again to the Guardians. "Again! I order you to arrest her! What I say is final, so arrest her before I have your jobs and have _you_ arrested! I want her charged and thrown in jail!" By now Tatiana was fuming. She was clearly getting pissed that people are not listening to her.

"No, I'm just trying to get and sort out all the facts that have been presented to us, Your Majesty. And you are wrong Tatiana, you may be the Queen but what you say does not go. _That_ is what the Royal Council is for, and I will not sit here and vote to have me or my family's say taken away. You are asking us to be your puppets, to bow down, hand over our freedom, and to do every little thing you say, with comments like that and the actions you have made in the past. We, the Council, are here for the purpose of making sure that not only do you stay in line but to make sure you do not have too much power and abuse said power. Do not misjudge your place, _Your Majesty._ You may be the Queen, but the Royal Council can over turn your position as queen if we see you are acting out of order, as you are now." Ariana spoke bravely before turning to face me. "Why don't you continue, _Guardian Hathaway_." She smiled as she emphasized my name and title.

I have to say I was proud of her; she always seemed to be level headed, even now when she was in her late fifties. Proving right all of the reasons for which I have always liked her.

"Thank you, Princess Szelsky." I faced her and bowed deeply to show my respect. Turning back to Tatiana, I continued. "I have a question for you, Tatiana. Where did you hear that I had ever slept with Adrian? And, for that matter, hear that I was engaged to him? For I can tell you that I have _never_, not once in my life slept with Adrian Ivashkov. Nor have I ever been engaged to him. He is nothing more than a friend, despite his continual attempts. I also have no idea where he is. The day and time he disappeared I was in the clinic due to the fact that I had fainted, and I was there overnight. I can prove this; all you have to do is call Dr. Marie Olendzki at St. Vladimir's Academy." As she opened her mouth to cut me off I continued speaking. "Let me finish. I know what you're going to say, you'll say that it's 'Queen Tatiana', but that's not going to happen. The moment you address me by my proper name is the moment I will address you by yours." I said in true Rose Hathaway fashion. "Also you have no right to strip me of my title and arrest me, for I have not done anything to deserve it. Well, besides your dislike for me, that is. The reason and charges that you have brought me here under are false. So I wish to go home and continue on with my life."

I couldn't help but notice, every Guardian in the room – including the three that obeyed her – seemed to be completely shocked by Tatiana's reason for this 'trial'.

"Tell me who the father of your child is, then I don't care what you do." She sneered.

She was trying to make me fall into her trap and say that Adrian is the father.

"Guardian Dimitri Belikov." Shocked gasps emanated from the entire room – Guardians and Moroi alike - at this revelation. "I know this because he is the first and _only_ person that I have ever slept with despite the rumors about me. And before you ask, those rumors aren't true. They're just that – rumors. The reason we believe this happened was because I am Shadow – Kissed. I'm leaving now." I paused for a second before turning to face Ariana and the Royal Council. "I want the false charges erased from my records, please. And thank you again Princess Szelsky."

After putting Tatiana in her place and asking that of the council, I turned and left.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wanna See what happens next? Review!<strong>_


	8. False Charges And Silance Part Two

_**A/N: October 13th, 2011**_

_**Hello! Rain Here!**_

_**Sorry about the wait. Here is chapter eight of 'Who Said'!**_

_**First of all, I would like to shout out a big thank you to Nicia! Thank you Nicia for helping me edit and proof this story/chapter! It wouldn't be as good without your help!**_

_**Another big shout out thank you to all those who added my story to their Favorites list and Story Alerts and/or added me to their Favorite Author lists or Author Alerts. Thank you!**_

_**I would also like to thank you guys who reviewed!**_

_**Reviews make me happy! Don't forget that a happy me, means more and faster chapters! More and faster chapters means happy you! Happy you means more reviewing! More reviewing means Happy me!**_

_**See? We can all be happy if you just review!**_

_**I don't care if it's two words or the maximum amount of words. Just review! Every Opinion Counts!**_

_**Also I would like to ask you all, for my birthday which is tomorrow October 14th, to review! That would be the best birthday present you all could give me!**_

_**This chapter is the second part of a two part chapter.  
><strong>_

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!**_

_**~~Rain!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously On: Who Said A Lot Couldn't Happen? –<strong>_

_**– Rose's Point Of View –**_

_**It's been a month since everything started to even out somewhat. A month since Dimitri returned. And a month since he found out about his children, who I am currently four months pregnant with. In that month, a lot has happened.**_

_**Well, two major things that happened – one right after the other.**_

**_**VA**_**

**_I couldn't help but notice, every Guardian in the room – including the three that obeyed her – seemed to be completely shocked by Tatiana's reason for this 'trial'._**

**_"Tell me who the father of your child is, then I don't care what you do." She sneered._**

**_She was trying to make me fall into her trap and say that Adrian is the father._**

**_"Guardian Dimitri Belikov." Shocked gasps emanated from the entire room – Guardians and Moroi alike – at this revelation. "I know this because he is the first and only person that I have ever slept with despite the rumors about me. And before you ask, those rumors aren't true. They're just that – rumors. The reason we believe this happened was because I am Shadow – Kissed. I'm leaving now." I paused for a second before turning to face Ariana and the Royal Council. "I want the false charges erased from my records, please. And thank you again Princess Szelsky."_**

**_After putting Tatiana in her place and asking that of the council, I turned and left._**

– **Rose's Point Of View –**

When we got back from court the next day, Lissa bombarded me with questions about why I hadn't told anyone I was having twins. Of course, she had to pick a moment that Dimitri was present and I didn't like that one bit. But, of course, Lissa said he had a right be there seeing as they were his kids as well. And I – for once – didn't want to fight with her so I gave up and told them. My reason was that I wanted to surprise them and was already planning on telling them yesterday, before the Guardians had come to arrest me.

– **Present Time –**

The second thing that happened in that time was that, everyone – by everyone I mean everyone, including my parents – forgave Dimitri to a certain extent for leaving. Well, everyone except for me that is.

I haven't really spoken to him at all outside of work – and even that's rare – since the day he came back in the gym when I was leaving. The very day, no, moment I told Dimitri he was just like his father. I will admit again that it was a low blow, but at the time I wanted him to hurt as much as he had hurt me. And I knew that would at least do some of the job.

But the blame for us not talking to each other can be spread to both of us, since he has been avoiding talking to me as well.

In case you're wondering, no, not even to discuss the children. Yet.

I have a feeling that if I even try to talk to Dimitri; I'll end up forgiving him – something that I don't want to do just yet.

I know it's been a month, but I still can't believe Dimitri knows. For some odd reason – now that it's sunk in a bit – I feel relieved that he knows. But that's only a part of me and a small part at that.

Another part of me is scared. Scared that he will, no, _does_ hate me for trying to keep him away from his children.

And that he hates me for not being the one to tell him.

I know these fears are irrational, but I can't help thinking and fearing them.

But what really scares me the most is something that is a _very_ rational fear.

I'm scared that he'll leave again. And that this time I know it's not only me that he is leaving. I couldn't handle it the first time – so there is no way that I'll be able to handle it a second time. Especially with him knowing about his children.

_Our_ _children_.

****VA****

Everyone keeps trying to get us to talk, but neither of us will talk to the other. Even _Kirova_ tried two days ago. But then she actually also had another reason to summon us to her office.

That's when the silence between us finally….broke.

– **Two Days Ago –**

I was currently sitting in the Dining Hall eating – once again – when Dimitri came up to me. Him just standing there, staring at me was starting to really creep me out. Not to mention it was starting to draw attention to both me and him from the other stuff members around us. So after I gestured to the chair in front of me, he sat down but was still staring at me.

After a while he opened his mouth to speak but my phone went off, cutting off whatever he was going to say.

"Hathaway." God, I sound like my mother. Apparently Dimitri thought so too, because he started to shake his head while trying to hide the smile that was starting to form on those God–like lips.

_Cut it out, Rose!_ That little voice said once again. This time, though, I ignored it.

"You sound like your mother when you answer the phone like that, just so you know." Alberta said.

"Hello to you too, Alberta."

"Hello, Rose. There is some 'Guardian business'," I could almost hear the quotation marks from way she said it. "That I need you and Belikov to be present for. Come to Kirova's Office in fifteen minutes, please."

"Sure thing. See you then."

"Bye." She said before hanging up.

Quickly I sent a text to the person sitting right in front of me with it saying. _'GP wants 2 c us in K's office in 15.-R'_

When his phone went off, I was getting up to take put my tray away. As he looked up at me he his expression said _'Really, Rose?'_ But that smile from before was still trying to make its way onto his face, it was clear that he was amused at my actions.

****VA****

Once we arrived, Dimitri knocked and we were told to enter.

When we entered I noticed that everyone, minus Adrian, was already there. My mother the ever dutiful Guardian – all five foot four inches of her – was standing dutifully against the wall near Kirova's desk; with Eddie standing next to her on her right. Their expressions mirrored one another: they were annoyed. No matter how hard they tried to make them seem blank.

My Mobster father, Ibrahim 'Abe' Mazur a.k.a. Zmey, was standing between two of the three floor to ceiling windows that lined the wall behind Kirova's desk. He was leaning against the little bit of actual wall that was in between the windows; with his arms loosely crossed in front of his chest. You could tell he was faking the angry and annoyed expression on his face because of the smile that was tugging at the corner of his lips; threatening to break out of its confines and spread across his face.

But what really shocked me was his appearance. His normal tailored and fancy suits or designer clothes were replaced with casual everyday clothes – clothes that could be found in any store like Wal*Mart. He wore dark blue denim jeans and a black long- sleeved shirt that clung to his chest that was well defined – for a Moroi that is. He also had what looked like a jean jacket draped over his arms. He didn't wear of his signature scarves which shocked me. The only thing he wore that was normal for him was the flashy gold jewelry, such as the gold earrings and chain that hung around his neck.

But when upon closer inspection of the chain I realized that it was a necklace. A necklace that donned two oval like pendants – one pendant right next to the other. The pendent themselves were thick but overly thick – I'd say that they were lockets perhaps. Between the locket – like pendants were two rings, but that's all I could tell you about them from where I was standing.

Mia was standing next to Eddie by the wall. I think it was pretty safe to say the only thing keeping Eddie sane at this moment was the fact that their hands twined together. Christian was sitting in front of Kirova's desk next to Liss. Looking very bored and annoyed.

Lissa was sitting in the other chair in front of Kirova's desk. The very same chair that she sat in exactly one year ago today. The very same day, when we were found in Portland and brought back to St. Vlad's.

By Dimitri.

Speaking of Dimitri, I turned my head to look at him at the same exact moment he looked at me. As soon as we turned our heads, our eyes met – sending a million different messages and feelings to each other with one glance. When our eyes met this time, we knew we were setup from the beginning and knew the other had nothing to do this.

After shaking our heads at each other, I went over to where Christian was sitting next to Lissa and stood there in front of him; with my arms crossed over my unbearably large chest. With an eyebrow raised – yes, I finally learned how to do that – I motioned for him to move with my head. He glared at me as he stood and sat on the love-seat that was on the other side of the room – grumbling about something.

When he did this I noticed that my friends, parents, Alberta and Kirova weren't the only ones in the room.

In the chair next to the love-seat was a Moroi.

He had to be in his early twenties – only a few years older than myself. You could tell that he was an Ozera – or of Ozera descent – with the piercing Icy blue eyes and the Raven black hair that all Ozeras have. He was of decent build – for a Moroi that is. He also had a well-developed chest – again for a Moroi. I could tell this because his black T-shirt clung to him like a second skin – showing off his muscular chest. He was tall and pale like most Moroi.

But what caught my attention out of everything was the scar that seemed to be dominate his otherwise flawless face. It ran from just below the inside corner of his left eye down across his cheek to below his left ear and around his neck in three semi-jagged lines.

My attention was then focused on the other chair, in which sat Ivan Ash.

While I kicked Christian out of his seat and took in the two other people in the room, Dimitri went and stood by the door next to Alberta. The thoughts I had exactly a year ago, came back to me. He still looked like some sort of cowboy sentry in the ridiculously long coat of his.

I couldn't help but laugh at that – getting some strange looks from everyone.

"What's so funny, Roza?" Confusion laced Dimitri's words. Whether the confusion was directed at me laughing or what was going on here or a mixture of the two– I didn't know.

"What's so funny is the thought I just had." I told him.

"Which is?" Christian grumbled.

Making sure to look her in the eyes, I faced Lissa. "Liss, look around the room."

Doing what I asked of her, I heard through the bond that she got what I laughing about.

"Funny huh, Liss?" I asked still chuckling.

"Yes, Rose. It is kind of funny." She said with her hand over her mouth as she giggled like a lady.

****VA****

"Will one of the two of you fill the rest of us in?" Christian demanded.

"Lissa, Dimitri, Kirova, Alberta, and myself, are in the exact same places here in Kirova's Office as we were exactly one year and…" I paused looking at my watch, "one minute ago today." I told them.

You could tell Dimitri understood when he started chuckling as well. The others still didn't get it till said the next words. "I think this might help. Dimitri said, and I quote. 'She might be wild and disrespectful, but if she has the potential –'" I quoted in a very bad imitation of Dimitri's voice. "Then I interrupted him by saying. 'Wild and disrespectful? Who the hell are you anyway? Outsourced help?'" I paused to see if they'd caught on to my train of thought. Alberta, Lissa, and Dimitri were very visibility trying to hold back their laughter – it must have been the very bad Russian imitation – but Kirova still looked confused.

So deciding to enlighten her a bit more, I turned so that I was facing her and continued.

"Then Ellen, here," God, does it feel weird to calling her that. "Said, and I quote again, 'Guardian Belikov is the Princess' Guardian now. Her _sanctioned_ Guardian.'" I tried to imitate Kirova – which ended up being worse than my mimicry of Dimitri. "To which I replied, 'You got cheap foreign labor to protect Lissa?'"

That did it.

It must have been the voices…

Alberta, Dimitri, Lissa were each having their own small fits of laughter. Kirova herself was smiling and chuckling which by the way was scary onto itself. Everyone else in room – minus my parents – were giving us either looks that said _'what the fuck?_' or looking at us as if we were crazy.

My mother was giving my father a look that said _'see what I've been dealing with?'_ A look which Abe was completely ignoring, while giving me a look that said _'that's my girl!'_ with the smile he was trying to hide earlier.

"Well, now that we all know what you were talking about, Guardian Hathaway." Kirova said once she stopped laughing – with a hint of amusement still in her frightened ey– Wait. Frightened? What does she have to be afraid of? "We can get down to business."

"What are you so afraid of?" I said in a low voice, so low it was like I just breathed them, with my eyebrows knitted together in confusion. And even though my words were almost silent, everyone turned their heads towards me upon hearing them. "What's the true meaning behind bringing us all here? And don't tell me that it was to just to get Dimitri and me to talk to each other. Mission accomplished – we're talking. Tell me the truth." I asked Kirova, quickly adding. "And don't sugar coat it or leave anything out."

"I'm not hiding anything, Rosemarie." Kirova said in a voice that was far too calm for the fear I could see hidden in her eyes. Her gaze didn't waver from mine – as mine never wavered from her.

It was almost like a silent challenge was going on between us. Hers was demanding that I back down and let it go while mine was the opposite. Defying hers and demanding she tell me what I wanted to know. As if saying, _'No! I will not back down to you or anyone else for that matter. Now tell me what I want to know!'_

As this was happening, through the bond I could tell this had made Lissa turn her head ever so slightly – so slightly that I could be that only one who noticed, because of the bond. Another thing I only noticed because of the bond before I closed it off was the glancing she was doing between Kirova and myself.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alberta had joined Kirova and now stood near her – by moving from the spot by the door to a spot next to Kirova's chair and a little back behind it.

"I really don't know what you are talking about, Rosemarie." Kirova almost shouted defensively. While jumping to her feet, slamming her hands on the desk in front of her and almost knocking her chair to the ground. And it would have had hit the floor had Alberta not caught it before it could. She was definitely hiding something.

Now, it's my turn.

I slammed my hands on the desk in front of me as I jumped to my feet as best I could in my pregnant state. "Bullshit!" I yelled – earning my name to be called by several different people, but all in the same reprimanding way. "You're scared – no terrified – I can see it in your eyes! It's in the very way you carry yourself just standing there! I can see it as clearly as I see you standing there in front of me arguing with me! I don't need the bond with Lissa or the ability to read auras to tell you are terrified! All Guardians are trained to pick up on thing like this – reading people and their body language. And even if I wasn't, I'm not the idiot that everyone in this room seems to take me for! I'm not the novice you all knew who was the reckless party girl who didn't think and then ran off with her best friend for two years and got dragged back! I'm a Guardian! Who has a son and daughter on the way and who grew up a long time ago! Two years ago to be exact! Don't think I don't know about you all talking behind my back and hiding things from me! SO I DEMAND YOU TELL ME! NOW!" Everyone cringed at the sound of my voice echoing throughout the room.

I was breathing hard by time I was done. Kirova and anyone who could see my face cringed back from the heat behind the glare I was giving her.

****VA****

"Fine." She said, sighing after a few minutes. She opened a draw in her desk and handed me what looked like a letter before she turned and moved to stand in front the window behind her desk as she crossed her arms behind her back. It was the very same window that she was standing in front of when I told her about my pregnancy.

Looking down at the envelope, I noticed it was opened. When I turned face up I noticed it was addressed…to me.

"You opened my mail?" I was getting pissed again.

"Roza." Dimitri said in a called in a calming voice before Kirova had a chance to answer. As I turned around to face him I noticed as he brought his hands up in what was apparently supposed to be some sort of calming gesture, like I was a rabid animal he was planning to sedate. Just like when we met a year ago – except then we didn't know each other at all and his face on that street in Portland had been unreadable at the time. "Calm down. You being this upset or angry isn't good for you or the twins."

Before turning away from him and facing Kirova again I said. "Don't call me that. It's either Rose or Guardian Hathaway to you. I've said this before. _Several_ times."

Now that I was facing Kirova, I glared at her again. "You took my mail and then you opened it without my express permission and then read it – again without my express permission. Why?" I asked her.

"Because I thought you were in danger and before you ask from what read the letter. There are more just like it. We all agreed to keep this from you. Everyone but Ivan and his brother who was very kind to join us here today, knew about this. " She replied before moving back towards her desk and taking out at least a dozen more letters and handing them to me.

All addressed to me. All of them opened and read. Without my knowledge.

I stared down at the writing on the front of the letter, wondering why on earth the handwriting looked so familiar.

I flicked through the others, checking each and every one. The handwriting was the same.

Then it hit me why it was familiar.

It was Adrian's.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Wanna See what happens next? Review!<em>**


	9. AN

**May 19th, 2012~**

**Hello Everyone! Rain Here! Finally after a big break from writing and posting here on Fan Fiction, I'm finally back! I'm planning on redoing my current two stories ('Memories' and 'Who Said') and then re-posting them with new chapters! I don't know when they are going to be finished and post them, but I will leave them as they are till they are done!**

**~Rain!**


End file.
